Gibbs' Son
by IzzyDelta
Summary: AU. Kate and McGee are surprised to see Gibbs laughing as he sits in the Bullpen at NCIS. They are doubly surprised to learn that Gibbs has a son, Tony. This is the story about Tony and his subsequent employment at NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**Gibbs' Son**

**Chapter 1**

Agents McGee and Todd walk into the squad room laughing with each other and relaxed after closing their most recent murder case. 'Where do you think Gibbs went after cuffing our guy?' Kate asks slightly confused as the conversation veers

'You can never know with Gibbs.' McGee shrugs. 'No point even trying to work out what is in his mind.'

'Don't we know it.' Kate mutters. Laughter floats over to them from their bullpen. They glanced over not surprised to see their boss sitting at his desk but they are surprised to see him with a smile on his face and laughing.

'Gibbs is laughing.' McGee whispers.

'I know.'

'Why is he laughing?'

'I don't know McGee.' Kate murmurs back. 'Do you want to be the one to ask him?'

'Not particularly.'

'Then let's get our paperwork done.' They share a glance and head to their desk. Both keep glancing over at Gibb's desk.

After twenty minutes of repetitive glances form both agents, Gibbs gets rather annoyed. 'Don't you two have work to do?'

'Yes.'

'Yeah Boss.'

'Then get on with it.'

'Tetchy.' A new voice mutters from the direction of Gibbs' desk.

'Weak ice.'

'Aren't I always? Ow.' The voice whines as Gibbs delivers a head slap. 'What about my migraine?'

'What about it?'

'Get rid of it. I've got a couple of cases to complete.'

'So?'

'I have the highest closing rate of the office.'

'Is that so?'

'Obviously not as high as yours.'

'Obviously.'

'But I'm getting there.'

'Abby's lab. Futon. Now.' A young man rises from behind Gibbs' desk. 'And take the damn painkillers.' The young man scowls as he slopes off to the lab. 'Or I'll get Ducky to inject them straight into you.' He flips the finger to Gibbs just before he turns the corner. Gibbs smiles to himself as he turns on his computer monitor. 'What?' he asks his two subordinates.

'May we ask who he is?' McGee asks cautiously.

'No one you need to worry about.' Gibbs answers. His two junior agents share a glance but return to work. Just as McGee opens his first file, his phone rings.

'Agent McGee.'

'McGee, get down here now. And keep quiet.' The forensic technician's voice emits from the speaker.

'Yeah, okay Abs. Be there in a second.'

'Tell Abby I want the ballistics ASAP.'

'Yes Boss.'

'And make sure he has taken his pain killers.'

'Yes Boss.' McGee rises from his chair and heads down to the lab.

McGee looks through the door of the lab cautiously looking for the forensic technician. 'Abby?' The gothic technician pops up from behind her main station.

'Hey Timmy.' She whispers.

'Is that guy here? Gibbs wants to know if he's taken any painkillers.'

'Tell him to sod off.'

'Play nice.' Abby scolds. 'And go to sleep. It'll help your migraine.' Abby wags her finger at him.'

'What ever.' He sleepily mutters before dropping off to sleep. Abby grins at McGee.

'He is such a child.' She grins at him. 'Anyway, you want to take this to Gibbs.' Abby hands him a couple of papers. 'It's the ballistics he wants. And you want this, the blood splatter analysis from the Carlson case.' Abby gives him some more papers.

'Who is he?'

'Who? Him?' McGee nods. 'He's Tony. I sometimes do some forensic works for his cases at Metro PD.'

'Tony who?'

'His work name is Anthony DiNozzo. But his surname is actually Gibbs.' McGee stare at him.

'Gibbs.'

'Shh. Our Gibbs adopted him on his ninth birthday. As a birthday present.'

'Why doesn't he use Gibbs.'

'He doesn't want any special treatment.'

'Gibbs is a well known name in crime fighting circles.'

'And he wants to join NCIS. But I won't let him. Yet.' A phone rings and Tony mumbles pushing his face into his pillow.

'Answer it for me Abs.'

'Answer it yourself.' Abby retorts going back to her computers. Tony groans and pushes himself up.

'DiNozzo. What the hell do you want?' Tony's annoyed expression morphs to an alert one. 'Be there in twenty. Do not touch anything until I get there and identify him.' Tony hangs up. 'How do you work with three probies?'

'Get some painkillers from Ducky. You're staying round mine tonight. No arguments.' Tony mock salutes and scarpers out of the lab still massaging his temples. Gibbs watches him. 'That boy will be the death of me.' Gibbs mutters.

'Maybe you should let him join NCIS. You can keep a closer eye on him.'

'Abby.'

'Oh _that_ was over three years ago Gibbs. We're just best friends.' Abby tilts her head. 'Actually we're back to being more like brother and sister now.' Gibbs smiles at her.

'I know.' Gibbs turn to the door but turns back.

'McGee's got your ballistics.' McGee hands over the relevant paperwork.

'Done digging into my private life?'

'Yes Boss.'

'Go back to work.' McGee scurries out of the lab.

'Yes boss.'

'You are evil Bossman.' Gibbs gives her a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:- Wow! thanks for all the alerts and favourites. You guys have broken my personal **_**_record for the alerts/favourites/reviews on the first chapter alone! So to say thanks i'm uploading this chapter earlier than intended!_**

**Chapter 2**

Tony walks back into the squad room followed by his partner. 'Tony.' Gibbs greets him again. 'How's the migraine?'

'Tolerable.' Tony walks into the bullpen. 'Need to talk.' Gibbs rises and leads Tony to the opposite side of the stairs. 'Stay.' Tony instructs his partner.

'What?'

'Dead Marine and navel officer. Patrol thought they were civilians. No ID, nothing except clothes on the bodies. Ill fitting ones at that. But they did have their badges. Its how we know they're Navy and Marine.'

'So what?'

'They were found in an outhouse on the edge of the grounds of my CO's house. He wants joint jurisdiction on this.'

'What do you want?'

'To be honest. I would rather you guys pick up the slack, migraine and all. But I do want to be involved.'

'Father and son lead then.'

'Dad.' Tony starts. Gibbs raises his eyebrows. 'Please stop ripping my applications up. I need to move from Metro.'

'Prove to me you can handle it.'

'I have.' Gibbs walks away. 'Where are you going?'

'Dead Marine?'

'I hate you.'

'Do I care?' Tony scowls but scoots to walk just behind his father's shoulder. 'Grab your gear. We have two dead officers.' Kate and McGee leap from their seats and grab their rucksacks.

'Tawdry will be going with you two.' Tony states watching them with amusement.

'But-'

'How will you be getting there boss?' McGee asks slightly confused.

'DiNozzo will be coming with me.' Tony's grin widens. Gibbs gives him a head slap.

'Mind my migraine.'

'Mind your manners.' Gibbs retorts heading for the elevator.

'Behave.' Tony tells Tawdry before hurrying after his father. 'Hey, wait up!' he calls as Gibbs enters the elevator. The three other law enforcement officers stare after them.

'So, who's your boss?'

'Gibbs?'

'Former Marine Gunny. Scary as hell. Get on his bad side, good luck staying alive.'

'We won't be helping you.'

'Why?'

'Self preservation instincts.'

'Come on. If we don't get there soon. We'll all be dead men.'

'And women.' Tawdry adds.

'It's just a phrase.' Kate retorts. 'Come on.'

'You can tell us about Tony on the way there.'

'We need to let Ducky know.'

Thirty minutes later, Kate, McGee and Tawdry pull up outside the closely followed by the medical examiner Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. 'So where are the bodies?' Kate ducks under the crime scene after showing her badge. McGee follows.

'Inside.' Tawdry states. 'Both bodies look staged.'

'They may look staged. It doesn't mean they are.' Ducky argues. Kate and McGee exchange amused glances. They love it when the local LEOs get told off by their medical examiner. A yellow car pulls up parking perfectly in between the two NCIS vans. Both the occupants climb out arguing.

'That's the last time you ever drive my car.'

'Oh come on. That diversion kept us moving.'

'We nearly crashed five times.'

'Exaggeration. It was three.'

'Even so. You are not driving my car again.'

'Until the next time.'

'Won't be happening.'

'That's what you said last time and the time before that and the time before that. Not to mention the time we went to the race track. And NAZCAR track.'

'Okay I get the point. Can we talk about the crime scene now?'

'If we have to.' Gibbs rolls his eyes and ducks under the tape.

'Aren't you coming?' Tony grins and ducks under the tape. Ducky's eyes sparkle at their interaction.

'Don't say a word Ducky.' Tony mutters as he walks past.

'My dear boy, I was only going to ask how the migraine was.'

'Slowly dissipating.'

'You need to rest.'

'That's why I'm letting Jethro take up most of the slack.'

'In, in.' Ducky shoos Tony into the building. 'Take me to the victims. I take it we'll be seeing you around the yard during the near future.'

'Of course Ducky.' The two enter the building laughing gently. Kate and McGee exchange glances.

'Todd! McGee! Get in here. Now!'

'Tawdry. Stop dawdling.'

'Hey, I'm the senior partner here. Not you.' Tony appears at the door.

'So why do I always do all the work?'

'DiNozzo.'

'Coming.' Tony disappears back into the house. Kate and McGee follow on his heels leaving Tawdry standing like an idiot out front of the house.

Gibbs and Tony crouch on the opposite side of the dead Marine from Ducky. Palmer crouches next to the navel officer. 'Anything you can tell us at all?'

'No, Jethro. I've only just had a look at the body. Be patient.'

'Prelims, suggests he was killed before her.' Tony indicates the navel officer. 'Are these defensive wounds Ducky?' Ducky examines the grazes on the Marine's knuckles.

'Yes I would say so Tony.' Gibbs glances around the room.

'No sign of a struggle.'

'There is downstairs.' Tony interjects.

'These bruises suggest that he was restrained or tied down.'

'In the living room the only piece of surviving furniture was a lone chair. There was rope under the back supports. Looked like it had been used. It was frayed for short lengths with equal measures in between.'

'Curled around his wrists multiple times?'

'I would hazard a guess at three times Jethro. I will be able to tell for sure when I get him back for autopsy.'

'There were four frayed areas on the rope.'

'At each end.'

'Yep.'

'Good work Tony.' Gibbs rises to his feet as . 'McGee report.'

'Signs of a struggle in the living room and kitchen. Kate's bagging and tagging downstairs.'

'Photograph this room before we move the bodies.'

'Yes Boss.' McGee starts snapping away at the room.

'Yes Boss?' Tony quips. 'Is that McGoofy?'

'McGee. Yes.' Gibbs mutters giving him a head slap. Tony grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony settles himself into Gibbs' chair in the Bullpen. Kate and McGee walks out of the elevator and spots him waiting in Gibbs' chair. Tawdry leaves the escalator as Kate and McGee approach Gibbs' desk. 'Gibbs will kill you if he sees you sitting there.' Kate states moving behind her desk.

'He would. If he hadn't told me to sit here in the first place.'

'Where is he?' McGee asks.

'With the director.' Tony takes his knife out and plays with it. 'They should be confirming our joint investigation.' He massages his temples. 'Damn headache. Tawdry do you have my painkillers?'

'No.'

'Damn.' Tony stands and hides his knife away and heads to the elevator

'DiNozzo.'

'Pain killers; Ducky.' Gibbs speeds up and catching him up.

'Abby's got them.' Gibbs places his arm around Tony's shoulders making his son lean into him. The three left behind in the bull pen stare after them

'You shouldn't be staring.' Director Leon Vance says surprising them.

'What's their game?' Tawdry asks

'You should be asking them that.'

'Officer Tawdry, why don't you help me cross reference the contacts of our deceased.' Kate suggests. The young cop nods and follows her.

'I thought you wouldn't be too happy about sharing jurisdiction, Director.' McGee asks curiously

'If Gibbs is happy, then I am happy. Make sure he keeps me in the loop.'

'Yes sir.' Kate and McGee chorus.

Tony and Gibbs enter Abby's lab. 'Gibbs I don't have anything yet.' She says not looking round.

'I know you don't Abs. But Tony needs the painkillers he left here.' Abby turns at Gibbs' words.

'Oh, poor Tony.' She pulls him into an embrace.

'Abby, I'll be fine. I just need the painkillers.' Abby retreats looking suspicious at Tony's expression. 'When did Ducky get back?'

'About an hour ago.' She narrows her eyes. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Abs, he will be when you give those painkillers to him.' Gibbs insists. Abby delves into her pocket and pulls them out. She holds them back.

'It looks like you're going to have a beep.' Abby looks over and Tony slides them out of Abby's grasp.

'Hey, that's cheating!' Tony tips a couple of pills into his hand and stuff them into his mouth.

'No seriously.' He nods to the computer screen as he dry swallows them.

'Time to see Ducky.' Gibbs interjects before an argument can be started. 'Check your results. We'll be back after we've spoken to Ducky.' They turn and Major Mass Spec starts indicating results.

'Told yah. Ow.' Gibbs delivers another head slap.

In autopsy Ducky stands over the dissected remains of the Marine. 'My dear boy, you have had a bad time of it lately haven't you hmm.' Ducky removes the stomach and gives it to Palmer who places it on the scales.

'Dead centre of expected range doctor. Err, if you'll excuse the choice of words.'

'Of course Mr Palmer.' Ducky replies absentmindedly.

'What ya got Duck?'

'Not much Jethro, I haven't had a chance to examine your lieutenant.'

'Okay, what about the Gunnery Sergeant?'

'He was severely battered and bruised. He had taken quite a pounding to his abdomen. If his neck hadn't been broken he would have suffered a slow and rather painful death.'

'A merciful break Ducky?'

'Not quite Anthony. It looks like he outlived his usefulness.' Ducky beckons the father and son team over to a series of x-rays. 'Look here.' He points to the neck x-ray. Tony leans in. 'See that fracture there. Your perp knew what they were doing when they snapped his neck but they tried to make it look like they didn't.'

'Did the same person beat up both of them Duck?'

'Preliminaries suggest so Jethro. Same pattern of bruising, same size of bruises.'

'So, our guy beats up the lieutenant first to threaten the gunny and then beat him up when he doesn't get what he wants. Finally he kills them both.' Ducky moves back over to the Marine Gunnery Sergeant.

'Unlikely, my dear boy. Your killer tied this marine to the chair and proceeded to hurt the lieutenant in front of him. Hence the struggles as evidenced by the bruising on the wrists. All the other bruising on his body was caused after your lieutenant was dead. That much I have found out. If I were to presuppose I would hazard that her internal injuries match his. But the only difference is that she is more likely to have died from blunt force trauma to the base of the skull. Right here.' Ducky indicates at the back of his neck where the spinal cord disappears into the skull.

'Thanks Duck.' Gibbs turns and strides out.

'How's the migraine Anthony?'

'It's nearly gone Ducky.' Tony frowns at the navel lieutenant on the table behind Ducky.

'What is it?'

'I don't know.' Tony approaches her. 'I think I recognise her. But I can't be sure.'

'Tony, come on.' Gibbs barks from the elevator.

'Just a minute.' Tony calls back. Gibbs re enters the autopsy room. 'Do you recognise her?'

'Nope.'

'Are you sure Dad?' Gibbs walks closer to her.

'She does look familiar, now that you mention it.' Gibbs murmurs.

'She looks like our social worker.'

'Which one?' he asks.

'The first one.' Gibbs narrows his gaze.

'That would be the one you reduced to tears after she reduced young Anthony to tears by saying that he was a liar.'

'She said a lot more than that.' Gibbs remarks.

'I was being polite Jethro.'


	4. Chapter 4 FL

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback_

A young(ish) Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks slightly ahead of his senior agent. 'What's the rush Probie?'

'A young boy might be in danger.' Gibbs mutters

'And he could be in even more danger if we go in too early.' Mike Franks retorts calmly.

'What about if we're too late?' the younger agent snaps.

'You know as well as I do that we can't predict these things.' Gibbs sighs.

'No but we can control almost all the variables to minimise the possibility of the boy being hurt.'

'Do we know the boy's name?'

'No, boss. Our intel only said that there was a boy aged six or seven being held in the kitchen and basement. No name given for the boy or the source. Just said that Anthony DiNozzo was hiding out at the address and the boy was there as well.'

'Remember probie.'

'Yeah I know wait for backup.'

'I was gonna say don't go in alone. But you got the point Probie.' Mike says giving Gibbs a slap to the head.

'Thanks for that.'

'No problems.' Gibbs scowls at the senior agent who just smiles back.

'Do we have the order?' The SWAT team leader calls softly over the airwaves. Gibbs and Mike glance at each other from their position. 'Agents Franks? Do we have the order?' Mike hesitates. Gibbs stares at before giving Mike the glare.

'Calm it Probie.' Mike whispers before raising his voice into the radio. 'We are cleared to go. Repeat we are cleared to go.'

'Thank you.' Gibbs mouths.

'Come on Probie, don't you have a boy to look for?' The two of them walk towards the house. One of the SWAT team is waiting for them.

'Why is NIS leading this investigation?' He asks cautiously.

'Because DiNozzo is accused of swindling three different naval and marine departments.' Mike replies smoothly.

'Not to mention that the tip came to us.' Gibbs adds just as smoothly. Various shouts of "clear" echo through the house as the three of them walk in the front door. Ever the marine Gibbs has his hand on his gun as he advances into the house.

'You don't need to keep your hand on that Probie.'

'Habit.' Gibbs replies simply. 'I learnt the hard way.'

'Only the kitchen and basement to clear sir.' The SWAT team leader reports. 'We assumed that you two would want to be there in case the boy is around.'

'Never assume.' Mike snaps. 'However you are correct.' The team leader nods. Gibbs and Mike unholster their side arms and take up their positions. 'Let them go in first. We don't have protection.'

'I know.' Gibbs replies through gritted teeth.

As soon as the door is kicked in, the SWAT team leader darts through the door closely followed by Gibbs and Mike. 'Kitchen, clear. Move to the basement.' The rest of the SWAT team move to cover the stairs down and to secure the final room of the house leaving Gibbs and Mike in the kitchen.

'Basement clear.' One of the SWAT team members calls up.

'So where's the boy Probie?' Mike asks callously. Gibbs displays the signal for silence. Seconds later they hear shuffle and a quiet whimper from one of the cupboards. Gibbs narrows the possibilities down in nanoseconds and is over by the door before anyone can blink. He holsters his gun and motions for everyone else in the room to hide theirs. They comply. Gibbs opens the cupboard door revealing a very scared little boy. Gibbs gives him a small comforting smile while the other gape.

'Hey. I'm Jethro, who are you?'

'Tony.' Comes the almost silent reply.

'Tony. You know I wish my father called me Tony.'

'It's Anthony. But Tony.'

'Do you want to come out of the cupboard Tony?' The young boy shakes his head with fervour. 'Is it your safe place Tony?' This time, a small nod. 'Can I have a better look at you please Tony? I just want to make sure you are okay.' Tony hesitates. 'If you want I can send everyone else out of the room. Make it just you and me.'

'Probie.'

'Boss, please.' Gibbs turns back to Tony. 'Is that what you want?' Tony nods.

'Clear the room. Everyone outside.' Mike orders the SWAT team.

'You too Mike.' Gibbs says not taking his eyes off Tony. The senior agent sighs but leaves the room anyway. Gibbs switches his full attention back to Tony. He holds his hand out and steps back giving him room. Tony stares out at him before moving. Gibbs takes another step back and Tony climbs out of the cupboard. The two stand looking each other. Suddenly Tony leaps into Gibbs' arms. After a moments hesitation Gibbs hugs him back. He kneels onto the floor stroking the boy's hair. 'Hey, before I can do anything I need to know your full name.'

'Anthony Matthew DiNozzo Junior.' Tony whispers. Gibbs grimaces at the name.

'Does anything hurt?' Gibbs pulls back to look him in the eyes.

'My back and shoulders.'

'Can I have a look?' Tony nods before glancing at the door. 'Shall I close it?'

'Keep it ajar Probie.' Both Gibbs and Tony roll their eyes at Mike's voice.

'Will do Boss.' Gibbs replies glibly. Tony smiles and attempts to stifle his giggles. Gibbs rises slowly and closes the door leaving a small gap for Mike and the others to hear what they are talking about. Gibbs helps tony to take off his filthy jumper. He winces at the sight of blood lines showing through Tony's shirt. 'I think we should stop here.'

'Why?' Gibbs turns the boy around to face him.

'Because I don't want to increase the risk of an infection getting into your blood.'

'That would be bad.'

'Listen, I guess you don't want to go to a hospital.' Tony shakes his head fervently looking terrified. 'And I don't blame ya, horrible places. I know a very good doctor where I work. Shall we go and see him. I have to warn you though, he talks a lot.' Tony smiles and giggles. 'One last thing. How old are you?'

'Finally Probie.' Mike mutters from outside the door.

'Eight.'

'Okay, Let's go and see Ducky.'

'Ducky?'

'That Doctor. His name is Doctor Donald Mallard.'

'Ducky. Cool.' Tony grins. The smile is so infectious Gibbs has to smile as well as he lifts the boy into his arms.

_End Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

'Ducky?' Kate asks cautiously as she pokes her head into the autopsy room.

'Katelyn. What can I do for you?' Kate runs her hand through her hair looking nervous. 'I take it your enquiry is not about the case?'

'Not exactly.'

'I would say it's about Jethro and Anthony.'

'And Abby.'

'Abby and Anthony grew up together Katelyn. They were in the same grade at school and she made damn sure they went to the same schools.'

'But Abby's three years younger than Tony.'

'She skipped a grade. Tony needed a friend when he first came here. Abby was the only one who gave him a friend apart from Jethro.'

'They're like brother and sister.'

'They _are_ brother and sister, Katelyn. Sometime I wonder who looks after who. Did you know that Abby's mother became his mother while he was here?'

'Hang on you said they went to the same schools. Abby went to military school with him? Our Abby? Our Goth I-don't-care-about-regulations Abby.' Ducky nods affirmative.

'I see you did your background checks on Anthony.' Kate nods. 'The director at the time got the both of them in.'

'Not for her.'

'During the school breaks, if Gibbs had to work late he stayed round their house. You knew that Abby has a bedroom around his house. Jethro's that is. It's why he only has one guest room in a four bed house.'

'Tony and Abby.'

'They were a family. Jethro, Abby, Tony and Abby's mother.' Ducky pauses. 'Tony and Abby had beds in the director's office when both parents had to stay late.'

'What about Abby's father?' Ducky shrugs in answer.

'No one knows.' Kate lifts an eyebrow at Ducky's answer. 'Really, the only one who knows is Abby's mother and she passed away a few years ago.'

'Has Abby ever tried to find him?'

'Not to my knowledge. And it's best if you ask her not me.'

'Ducky, didn't anyone try and take Tony from Gibbs?'

'Oh yes, they spent about three months, with Tony in foster care. Every home he went into, he ran from.'

'And he ran to Gibbs.' Kate finishes.

'Precisely Katelyn. Now if you don't mind I have an autopsy to complete.' Kate thanks Ducky and turns to the door. 'Oh Katelyn, I would tell Anthony you've spoken to me.'

'Why?'

'He'll begin to trust you. Don't leave it too late.'

'Thanks Ducky.'

'Get him alone.' He shouts before lowering his voice and addressing navel lieutenant. 'If that is possible. The father and son duo seem to be joined at the hip at the moment.'

'Ducky, good advice you gave her there.' Tony's quiet comment makes Ducky jump.

'Anthony, did you have to do that? I could have been holding a scalpel.' Tony grimaces as he stands on his position on the floor.

'Sorry Ducky. I should have told you I was down here.'

'You needed somewhere quiet to lie down.' The medical examiner observes.

'I needed to get away from Dad and Abby.'

'And the migraine?'

'Touch wood. Gone.' Tony looks towards the door. 'Anything I need to pass on to dad and the team while I'm here?'

'No, not at the moment. I'm only just starting the lieutenant's autopsy.'

'Thanks Ducky.'

Tony walks along the edge of the squad room approach the bullpen allotted to Gibbs' team. 'You took your time.' Gibbs mutters as Tony enters not looking up.

'Yeah well, I needed some time alone. To think and clear my head.'

'Headache gone?'

'Yes, do try to make sure it doesn't come back.'

'Shut up DiNozzo.' Tawdry growls.

'Sit rep.' Gibbs barks before Tony can retort.

'The marine is Gunnery Sergeant Tom Lucas.' McGee begins. 'He was reported UA three days ago when he failed to come back from liberty. He spent his liberty with his girlfriends who lives in Crofton.' McGee clicks the pointer and a picture of the Gunnery Sergeant Lucas comes up with the navel lieutenant against the backdrop of a stereotypical suburban American house. '1049 Charing Cross Drive.'

'The girlfriend and our second victim, Lieutenant Jody Chambers.' Kate continues as she takes over from McGee. 'Also reported UA but only two days ago when she failed to report to her ship. She inherited the house from her mother.'

'Mrs Sandy Chambers.' Tony whispers. McGee, Tawdry and Kate turn to look at him.

'You know her?'

'We know her.' Gibbs confirms.

'Hello Little Anthony, how are you? Let's get you back to your daddy.' Tony puts on a simpering voice. 'Now where did you see him? And I need to know who hit you. You need to tell me so I bring them to justice.' Gibbs snorts.

'What was it you said?'

'You know what, I don't remember.' Tony speak sarcastically.

'Father hit me.' Gibbs' voice becomes quiet. 'He confined me into certain rooms. He beat me for nothing… and everything. Sometimes he chained me up.' Gibbs' voice returns to normal. 'What did she after that?'

'I think you are lying. Now you need to tell me the truth. You need to tell me who really hit you.'

'His father did.' Abby's voice joins the conversation imitating Gibbs'. 'We have witnesses that say they watched DiNozzo Senior beat this young man in front of them.' Her voice goes back to normal at Gibb's serious expression and Tony amused one. 'Yeah I kinda was hiding under the table that day. The director wanted me to keep him company.'

'And I bet that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet during the entire interview.'

'I did.'

'I heard three noises from you.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'You two. Stop it.' Gibbs snaps.

'Sorry Gibbs.'

'Sorry Dad.'

'They get the point.'

'Gibbs guess my favourite part of that interview.' Abby demands

'The bit when I made her cry.' Gibbs replies rolling his eyes.

'Yep.'

'What have you got?'

'Not much. The clothes didn't give us anything. There was nothing that shouldn't be their bloodstreams. The only thing that I found was wrong with them was that they're dead. This guy is good and I mean very good.'

'Scarily good.'

'Yep.'

'Tony, get her a Caf pow.' Gibbs orders Tony who scowls but grabs Abby's hand and pulls her away from the group. 'Tawdry, what's their link to your CO?' Gibbs asks the remaining

'As far as we've found nothing.' Tawdry replies.

'Meaning?'

'All that I can tell is that our chief's outhouse was just a suitable hiding place for stashing their bodies.'

'Really?'

'But they weren't just stashed there, they were placed.' Kate counters. 'That much was obvious from the trashed room in the first floor.'

'Officer Tawdry, has your chief been out of town recently?' McGee asks as a thought occurs to him. Tawdry eyes him suspiciously.

'Why?'

'They were gagged they would have made quite an amount of noise. Screams of pain and so on.'

'So why did no one hear anything?' Kate catches on.

'Well?' Gibbs reinforces McGee's question.

'Well what?' Tony asks

'Has your chief been out of town recently?'

'He just got back today. From two weeks vacation, England I believe.' Tony supplies.

'How do you know that?' Tawdry snaps.

'Because I helped him organise it, that how.' Tony snaps back.

'DiNozzo.'

'Sorry.' Gibbs opens his mouth. 'Yeah I know a sign of weakness. News flash, I'm not a complete member of your team Gibbs.'

'I wasn't going to say that Tony?'

'Then what?'

'When did he get back? And did he have any connection to our dead officers?'

'Not directly.' Gibbs raises an eyebrow.

'He uses Mrs Chambers when minors are involved in homicide cases.'

'McGee.'

'Mrs Chambers' phone records and emails. On it.' McGee heads to his desk

'Todd.'

'Ringing the commanding officers to find out what type of people they were.' Kate slides into her seat.

'You two.'

'Going to talk to the chief. Bring him up to speed and humble questioning. We're on it.' Tony says before Tawdry can open his mouth. 'Move it Tawdry.

'You two.' Gibbs repeats.

'Yeah?' Tawdry speaks elbowing Tony.

'I'm coming with you. But first.'

'Autopsy, right.'


	6. Chapter 6 FL

**Chapter 6**

Ducky crouches by one of his autopsy tables. Giggles can be heard from the other side. 'Where's Abby? Where is she? I can't find her anywhere!' He laughs as he creeps around the tables fully intending not to catch the little girl. As Ducky turns the last corner of the table a young girl with long raven hair runs in the direction of the door to her mother's lab. She doesn't notice the two men walking towards, one of whom is carrying Tony in his arms. She runs bang into Mike Franks.

'Uh oh.' She whispers. 'Sorry Mike.' She says with a lisp. Mike laughs gently laughs.

'No problem little one.' He ruffles her hair.

'Hey!' She pushes his hand off her head. 'Don't mess my hair.'

'Abs, come here.' Gibbs interrupts. He runs his hand through her hair straightening out the strands.

'Thank you Jefro.'

'Abby, I've got an important job for you.' Abby's eyes sparkle wildly at Mike's words.

'I'll do it.'

'You don't know what it is yet.' Abby shrugs. 'We need to help us looks after this young man.' Abby finally notices the boy asleep in Gibbs' arms. Her eyes widen at the sight of his bruises.

'What happened?' She murmurs

'He's hurt Abby.' Gibbs tells her softly. Ducky comes to kneel next to her

'He needs you to be strong for him. And to be his friend.' Abby nods sadly.

'I will.'

'Now what can I do for you Jethro?'

'Look him over Duck?'

'I will. Wake him up please. Abby? Run and fetch that Blanket we were playing with.'

'The fort blanket?'

'Yes.' Abby nods seriously and runs off to the autopsy office to fetch the blanket. She returns seconds later with the blanket which she tries to spread out on one of the tables. But unfortunately, she can't quite reach the top. She scowls but tries again. Finally Mike attempts to take it off her.

'I'm doing it.' she demands scowling up at him.

'Shh.' Gibbs quietens her. 'We don't want to scare Tony.'

'Sorry.' Abby whispers. Mike picks her up.

'I said.'

'I know.' Mike assures her. 'You've got it. I'm making it easier.' Abby beams up at him and spreads the blanket on the table. 'Done.' She announces to the room. Gibbs begins to gently wake Tony up by stroking his hair.

'Tony, wake up.' Tony snuggles closer against Gibbs' shoulder and shakes his head.

'No.' He whimpers.

'Come on Tony. You need to wake up. Ducky wants to look at you.' Abby stares up wide eyed at him. 'And there's someone else I want you to meet.' Tony leans back slightly but still stays close to Gibbs' shoulder.

'Who?' Gibbs points at Abby. 'Abby. She's a bit wild.'

'Am not.'

'See. But she can be quiet.' Tony looks around.

'Where am I?' Gibbs lowers him to the table.

'No.' he begins to panic.

'Mike?' Abby pulls at Mike's jacket. He understands and lifts her to the table. 'I'm Abby.' Tony nods clutching at Gibbs' arm.

'Please don't go.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Gibbs assures the young boy who begins to calm. 'As for where you are. This is where Ducky works. You remember I told you about him.' Ducky smiles at the boy.

'I'm Ducky.' Tony stares at him. 'Do you like my bow tie?'

'I think it's weird.' Abby giggles.

'I like it.' Tony whispers.

'Why thank you.'

'You sound funny.' Tony begins to giggle.

'That's because he's from Scotland.' Abby tells him. 'He's really nice, not like other doctors.' Tony winces at the word "doctor". 'He really loves to play with me. But his work always comes first. And he tells the best stories ever. You know my favourite times are when I have to stay here because Uncle Jefro and Mummy both have to work late. Ducky then tells me stories from his childhood. They're the best.' Gibbs moves to quiet Abby. But Ducky holds his hand up to stop him.

'She calming him.' He murmurs. Tony smiles at her.

'What's your name?'

'Tony.'

'Tony.' Abby repeats. 'I like Tony.'

'I like Abby.' Abby turns to Ducky

'Ducky, how do you say my full name again?'

'Abigail Schuto.'

'That's my full name. What yours?'

'Anthony DiNozzo jr.'

'But he's Tony. Like you're Abby.' Gibbs says.

'I know.' Abby says. 'Are you going to let Ducky look after you.' Abby leans into Tony and whispers loudly so the three adults can hear her perfectly. 'He's got a never ending supply of chocolate bars.' Tony hesitates but nods.

'Do you want Abby stay here?' Ducky asks Tony nods. Abby beams up at Ducky. 'Jethro, Mike. Go and stand by the door. give us room.'

'Gibbs no.'

'He's not leaving' Abby reassures him. 'I promise. Ducky needs room to look at you.'

'She right Tony. You will be able to see me.'

'Actually Jethro, sit at my desk. It'll be easier for him.'

'Of course Ducky.'

'Mike you'd better go and talk to the director. Tell him about Tony.' Mike nods and leaves the room. Ducky was right about his hunch. Mike standing there made Tony nervous, judging by the tiny amount the young boy relaxed. 'Budge up Abby.' Abby wiggles along to the end of the bench where she begins to hum. Tony relaxes even more. He allows the medical examiner to check him over and treat his wounds. Nothing really happens during the examination except for Abby's eyes widening and he gasps when his back in revealed. 'As far as I can tell you've got no serious injuries young man. You are a very lucky boy.' Ducky tells him relieved. He glances at Abby who's staring at her hands with tears in her eyes. 'You will be glad to know your back doesn't need stitches and you have nothing broken.'

'Ducky?' Abby whispers. 'Can I hug him?' Ducky and Gibbs both begin to laugh. Her eyes narrow.

'Of course you can Abby. Be gently through. Is that okay Tony?' Tony nods glancing nervously at Abby. She shuffles along the table her original place and encloses Tony in her arms.

'I'm sorry.' She whispers in his ear.

'Why?'

'You were hit.' Abby replies simply.

'I deserved it.' Tony mumbles. Abby sits back.

'What?' She asks astounded. Tony lifts his knees up and hugs them tightly.

'What did he say Abs?'

'He… he,' Abby gulps. 'He said he deserved it.' In seconds, Gibbs is over by the table and crouching in front of Tony. 'You don't.' Abby whispers.

'Tony, look at me. No one deserves to be beaten. Abby's right. You didn't deserve to be hit before. You still don't now. What you deserve is hugs and love and plenty of people who care for you.'

'Who told you that?'

'Abby, calm down.' Ducky says gently.

'Father.'

'Your father is wrong.' Gibbs says firmly. He doesn't know what he had.' Gibbs gathers the boy into his arms. 'Your father is wrong. You are safe now. I'll keep you safe.' Tony wriggles out of Gibbs' grip and rubs at his face.

'Can I show him Mummy's lab?'

'Yes.' Gibbs replies. 'Then take him up to the Director's office.'

'No, the conference room would be better.' Ducky interjects.

'Get that Abs?' She nods seriously. The two men lifts the children down off the table and Abby grabs Tony's hand.

'Mummy's lab is amazing. She sometime lets me help her with all her machines. She calls them her babies. They're really expensive and delicate.' Abby's loud and cheerful chatter can be heard in the autopsy room as she leads him away. Gibbs watches them thoughtfully.

'Abby will look after him.'

'I know she will.'

'She's what he needs. A distraction. And he's what she needs, someone to look after.' Ducky lays a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. 'Come on, we need to talk to the director about young Anthony.'

'Tony, Ducky. He hates Anthony.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs stands opposite the director's desk trying not to think about the first he had stood there to talk about his son. 'Is there a problem Agent Gibbs?' Director Vance asks suddenly jerking Gibbs out of his reverie.

'No, why would there be?' Gibbs replies facetiously.

'You seem.' Vance pauses 'distracted.'

'And this wouldn't be about why I agreed to a joint investigation?' Vance hesitates but covers it by sticking a fresh toothpick in his mouth. 'And it also wouldn't be about he working with my son?'

'No, not entirely.'

'Vance, Tony is a good detective, he is a professional. He suggested it and I agreed. End of story.'

'You're worried about him.'

'He's my son. Of course I worry.'

'You never mention him.'

'And? I never mention much about my home life. He lives on the wrong side of DC to me.' Gibbs shrugs.

'Why was he here earlier?'

'He had time off and a migraine.'

'But was called back for the case.'

'I guess it's a case of like father like son. We both have the highest closure rates in our precincts. What do you think should happen if we team up?' Vance concedes the point. 'Am I excused? Only I have two Metro PD detectives waiting on me.' Vance nods once and Gibbs strides from the office. Vance follows him to the mezzanine balcony. 'Come on Tony.'

'Pissed off your boss again?' Tony asks cheekily knowing that Vance is listening in.

'Pushing it.'

'You love it.' Vance snorts inaudibly and Tony sends a big grin up to the balcony.

'DiNozzo. You coming?'

'On your Six.' Tony hurries to catch up with Gibbs and the older man slips an arm around his son's shoulders. Vance raises his eyebrows when Tony leans his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

Three hours later, Gibbs and Tawdry walk back into the squad room. Kate looks over at the two of them. 'Where's Tony?' she asks.

'Coming.' Gibbs replies simply. 'He's picking up a witness.' Just as Gibbs sits down and Tawdry takes a seat at the spare desk, Tony walks in accompanying Mrs Sandy Chambers.

'Agent Gibbs, I think don't think you need an introduction to this lovely lady.' Tony's voice is heavily laced with sarcasm and it is rather chilly.

'You are quite right, Detective DiNozzo. I don't.' Gibbs' voice is equally icy.

'Agent Gibbs, we meet again. After twenty years. I see you got what you wanted after all.'

'No thanks to you.'

'The boy deserved to be with his father.'

'The boy has a name.'

'I notice that he is using his biological name rather than yours.' Sandy Chambers attempts to bait Gibbs and Tony.

'For professional reasons only.' Tony buts in. 'If you would take a look at my school record you would see Gibbs. Not _his_ name.'

'You lied. You are a bare faced liar.' Sandy Chambers spins to face Tony.

'Yet everyone else had no problem believing my story, especially when the injuries and witnesses came to light.'

'All paid off by him.' Chambers indicates Gibbs.

'One problem with that Mrs Chambers.' Abby says. 'Gibbs had never met any of them before the trial.'

'Who the hell are you?'

'I'm Abby, I doubt you remember me but I definitely remember you.' Abby squares up to Chambers. 'You made my brother cry.' Abby's expression is so Serious, Gibbs and Tony try really hard not to smirk or laugh. Tony manages to regain control of his facial muscles and places a calming hand on his sister's shoulder.

'Hey Abs, what would happen if I went on your computer.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Tony's eyes sparkle. 'Tony. Don't you dare.' Gibbs breathes a pretend heavy sigh.

'You two stop fighting.' Tony doesn't answer but dodges around everyone and heads down to Abby's lab. Abby chases after him, Sandy Chambers forgotten, shouting.

'Can you really say now that Tony doesn't belong here?' Gibbs squares up to Chambers again.

'Then why do you keep refusing him entry?'

'Because he isn't ready for me to be his boss, yet.' Gibbs steps back to create room. 'He isn't the reason we asked you here. Officer Tawdry, would you accompany me and Mrs Chambers to the conference room?' Tawdry nods. 'Kate, come with us. McGee, be the referee.'

'Between who?'

'It's whom Timothy, not who.' Ducky speaks gently approaching the group. 'I would gather Jethro wants you to keep the peace between Abigail and Anthony.'

'Right.' McGee heads down to the lab slightly confused.

'McGee.'

'Boss?' Gibbs points to the stairs up to the balcony.

'They're there.' Sure enough the two of them are laughing on the stairs. Abby nudging Tony up the stairs and away from her lab. 'You two.' Abby and Tony ignore their father. 'Abigail!'

'In a minute Gibbs.' Abby doesn't look away from her surrogate brother.

'Hey dad. Cowboy steaks tonight right?' Tony's eyes sparkle.

'Maybe.' Tony shrugs and runs up the stairs.

'Hey, where are you going?' Abby yells. 'McGee, help me.' McGee looks helplessly at Gibbs and Kate.

'You heard the girl.' Kate says trying (and failing) to keep the smirk off her face. 'Go and help her.' Gibbs smirks.

'Off you go.' Gibbs makes shooing motions with his hands. McGee sighs and follows Abby as she chases Tony.

'It looks like they're out of control.'

'If Tony hadn't stopped her. You would be on the floor bleeding.' Kate interrupts rudely. 'And believe me she has one hell of a punch.' Gibbs beckons for the three of them to follow him up to the conference room leaving Ducky to head back down to autopsy.

'You were distracting me from punching that woman.' Abby's voice is full of scorn. Tony smirks.

'Obviously Abs. her daughter has been murdered. You punch her she could sue.'

'I got you. She would.' Abby pouts.

'Big time.' Tony agrees. At the door of the lab McGee looks on confused.

'Why do you two do that?'

'Do what? Act like brother and sister? Because we are.'

'Abs here was the first real friend I had when I was eight.' Tony smiles. 'I think she was the first person who was the similar age to me that i had met.'

'Three years separate us. I was forwarded two grades.'

'I was dropped back a grade. Having never gone to school before.'

'How?'

'I was my father's favourite punch bag. Had to be accessible.'

'Bad times. Forget them.' Abby wags her finger in Tony's face.

'But Abs, if I forget about those days. I won't be able to tell our story. Of how we met.'

'I cried for you.'

'Then you hugged me. The best day of my life.'

'How about when we graduated school?'

'That was the best day of our parent's life.' Tony counters. 'Mummy Sciuto and Daddy Gibbs.'

'No, Mummy Sciuto and Papa Gibbs.'

'But he was daddy, not papa.'

'Papa sounds better.'

'So you two grew up together, went to school together and what?'

'We went to different universities. We both had our choice of universities. How offers did you have again?'

'Four, two less than you.' Abby smiles smugly. Tony mutters something under his breath. 'What was that?'

'Didn't say anything. Don't you have tests to run?' Abby pouts.

'Take the fun out of everything why don't you?' She turns to her computer. Tony leans on the evidence table thinking.

'Abs, do you know why he keeps ripping my applications up?'


	8. Chapter 8 FL

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs and Mike sit opposite each other in the bullpen working through various reports. Mike keeps glancing over at his "probie". 'What do you want Mike?' Gibbs asks not looking up from his paperwork. 'You're putting me off my paperwork.'

'You're worried about the boy aren't ya probie?'

'Of course I am. He trusted me and I let him down. I…' Gibbs hesitates and shakes his head.

'You what?'

'Nothing to worry about Mike.' Mike opens his mouth to reply but Gibbs' phone rings cutting him off. 'Gibbs.'

'Agent Gibbs, there was a boy here asking for you. But-'

'But what?'

'I turned my back on him to ring you and he disappeared when I looked back.'

'Did he give a name?'

'Err,'

'Did. He. Give. A. Name.' Gibbs repeats harshly.

'The only other thing he said apart from your name was' The security guard hesitates.

'Well?'

'I'm worthless.' Gibbs growls as he hears those two words.

'Probie?' Mike queries. 'What's going on.' Gibbs hangs up on the blustering guard.

'I'm not quite sure Mike.' The elevator pings open and both agents glance over. Seeing nothing Mike looks back to his paperwork. Gibbs keep watching and looking over.

'Get back to work Probie.' Gibbs sighs but does as he is told. As he does so, he misses seeing Tony peek around the edge of the bullpen. Tony stares for a couple of minutes before mike looks up and catches sight of him. Nonchalantly Mike stands, winks as the boy and leans over to the desk on the other side of the partition.

'Hey, could you get Gloria to send Abby up? I think Probie needs cheering up.' Gibbs freezes for a moment but keeps his eyes on his work. Minutes later, Abby appears in front of Mike's desk. The senior of the two agents carefully and casually glances over at Tony. Abby looks in the direction of the glance.

'TONY!' Gibbs glances up and sees the boy's scared face. Within moments, he is up and kneeling in front on him. Abby tries to enclose him in her arms but Gibbs restrains her.

'Hey Tony.' Gibbs looks over the boy and sees his healing injuries. 'How are you doing?' Gibbs reaches up to rub Tony's arm. He flinches. Gibbs freezes. 'What are you doing here?' He asks softly.

'I didn't like it there.'

'At your last foster home?' Tony nods. 'What happened to your arm?'

'Miss gripped me hard.'

'Miss who?'

'Miss Stevenson.' Tony says too quickly but Gibbs manages to catch the name, just. A quick grimace crosses his features before disappearing just as quickly.

'Come on, Tony. Let get Ducky to see to you.'

'He stocked up on chocolate bars.' Abby squeals happily unable to stay quiet any longer. She darts forward and grabs Tony's hand. 'I'm glad you came back here. I'm lonely with out you. None of the other kids understands me like you do.' Tony smiles tightly.

'She means it kid.' Mike interjects. 'She missed you. Probie too.' Tony looks up at Gibbs.

'I did Tony. I missed you.'

'I missed you too.' Tony whispers. 'Can I stay with you? Please. I don't want to go back.' Tears form in Tony's eyes. Gibbs' heart melts.

'I'll see what I can do. I can't promise you will be able to stay with me. But I can promise to do what I can to make it so.' Tony nods, glad not to have any empty promises from Gibbs. Tony smiles and allows Abby to drag him to Autopsy and Ducky. Gibbs watches them.

'You have to ring the child services.'

'I know.'

'Do you want me to do it?' Gibbs shoots him a grateful look before following the kids. Before leaving the bull pen he pauses.

'Six homes in three months. Each time he's run to me. I think that says something don't you?' Mike nods as he reaches for the phone. Gibbs walks down to the autopsy room.

'Hello again Anthony. I wondered when we would see you again.' Ducky smiles at the two youngsters as they enter the room. 'What ails you this time?'

'His arm.' Abby answers for him.

'Abigail. Anthony can answer for himself.' Ducky admonishes her.

'But Ducky, he won't.' Abby pouts. 'He's stubborn just like Jefro.' The man n question walks into the room catching the end of Abby's statement.

'Why is he like me?' he enquires.

'Because neither of you like admitting you're hurt.' Abby beams up at the agent. Gibbs strokes her hair.

'And that my dear girl, is why you know me so well.' Ducky smirks at the antics of the three.

'Abby, there you are.' A clearly deaf woman enters the room.

'Hi Mummy.' Abby signs beaming. 'I don't think you met T-o-n-y last time he was here.' Abby turns to Tony. 'Can you sign?' Tony shrugs nervously.

'I know a little. Not enough for a conversation.' Ducky pats him on the shoulder.

'Don't worry Anthony, I don't know any. And I work along side her.' Tony smiles apprehensively. 'She can lip read.' Tony nods.

'I can learn quickly, I've always been so.' Abby's mother beams at him.

Up in the bullpen, Mike is on the phone with child services. 'No, he was not enticed. He came to us. On his own. From Baltimore, this time.' A squawk can be heard from the other end of the phone. 'Yes this time. It's the third time he's arrived here on his own seeking out Agent Gibbs and he went straight to Agent Gibbs' home another three times. Six times he's run away, each time he's run to Gibbs. Now, Who do you think he feels safe with?' Mike pauses. 'Yeah, thought so. Maybe you should act on it.' He slams the phone down and leans back in his chair. He itches for a smoke or a beer but doesn't give into the temptation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs, Sandy Chambers, Kate and Detective Tawdry sit in Conference Room 1 with the two women sitting next to each other and opposite the men. 'Keeping a table between us?' Chambers observes snidely.

'To help prevent me from launching across and throttling you. My self control is legendary amongst theses agents yet, with you, it takes significant will power to stop myself from killing me. And that is the end of that. Now...' Gibbs places a photo of the murdered Marine on the table. 'Do you know who this is?' Sandy Chambers barely looks at the photo

'Nope.'

'How about her?' Again she gives it the barest glance.

'My daughter. What's she done?' Gibbs ignores the question

'Did she have any enemies?'

'Who doesn't?'

'Who would want her dead?'

'She's dead?' The question sounds uninterested and slightly disgusted, as if it is deemed rude to die before your parents.

'Yes, Mrs Chambers. Your daughter is no longer living.' Detective Tawdry interjects before Gibbs can say anything.

'Do you know if she has any connections with Chief Adamson? Direct link that is?'

'No.'

'No, you don't know or no there is no link?' Kate clarifies.

'The first one.' Gibbs grits his teeth with impatience.

'Let me get this straight, your daughter has been murdered but you don't want us to find her murderer.'

'I never said that,'

'THEN HELP US!' Gibbs finally looses his temper with her, rising to his feet as he slams his hands on the table. 'Stop beating about the bush and tell us what you know, then we can get out of each other's hair. I don't want you here, Tony doesn't want you here, you don't want to be here. Help us and we'll never see each other again.' Sandy Chambers smirks at the outburst. Gibbs closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 'Kate, Detective Tawdry finish the interview and report to me.'

'Where are you going?' Tawdry asks.

'To find my son. Before I commit assault.' Gibbs strides out of the door before anyone can say anything. He bumps into Leon Vance and ignores the man completely as he walks away.

'Gibbs. What the hell was all that about?' Vance shouts after him. 'Gibbs.' Kate sticks her head out of the conference room.

'I think it's best if you leave him alone Director.'

'What the hell is going on?'

'Gibbs has just taken himself out of situation before he can do any real harm.'

'Real harm?'

'I would leave him alone for five or ten minutes before you ask him Director, I've got to finish-'

'Finish your interview.' Vance brushes her off and Kate backs into the conference room leaving Vance alone in the corridor.

Gibbs storms into Abby's lab with a face like thunder. Tony ignores him knowing to let him pace for a few moments and preferring to finish him game on Abby's computer. McGee opens his mouth intending to talk to Gibbs but he catches Abby's warning shake of the head.

'Let Tony.' She mouths. 'He's the best at it.' Gibbs paces for minutes more before Tony finishes the level and stands. He inclines his head to indicate that Abby and McGee should move further into the lab.

'Abs, Lockdown.' Abby tosses Tony the remote that lock the door. He presses the button to stop anyone from coming in. 'Dad? Need I ask?'

'That woman is the most in-' He breaks off as Tony bursts out laughing. Abby cringes. 'You think this is funny?'

'Your expression.' McGee glances at Abby, her eyes are glued on the father and son duo but with a small smirk on his face. McGee turns back to watch them,

'My expression.' Tony nods sobering up.

'Your expression. Pure unadulterated fury. Even I never got you that far. And I went pretty far.'

'You and Abs together got me pretty near.'

'But we didn't.' Gibbs pulls him into a hug and they hold onto each other. 'Because we knew when to stop.'

'Thank you.' Gibbs murmurs.

'For what?' Tony asks cheekily. Gibbs gives a very light head slap.

'Calming me.' Tony beams.

'Any time.' Someone bangs on the door to the lab.

'That will be Vance.'

'Piss him off again?'

'I yelled at the mother of a victim.'

'Sandy Chambers needs someone to yell at her. She pisses about.' Gibbs nods. The banging occurs again.

'Open it Tony.'

'Abs.' Tony tosses her back the remote and she unlocks the lab. Vance storms in.

'What the hell is going on?' He demands. 'Why did you yell at the other of a victim and why was that door locked?'

'I can answer the last one.' Abby interjects

'Well?'

'Gibbs needed time to calm down. The best way to do it in a short time is to get him and me or Tony in here with minimum interruptions to calm him. If that means locking the door then so be it.'

'Fine.' He turns to Gibbs who has perched himself, like Tony, on the evidence table. 'Why did you yell at her.'

'She was pushing his buttons.' Tony answers for his father.

'I didn't ask you.'

'I don't care.' Tony retorts. 'My dad needs to stay calm before he lashes out.' Abby smirks at Vance, who has clearly underestimated the young detective. 'Mrs Chambers was my first social worker and she did her best to make sure that I couldn't stay with Gibbs, even though her superiors urged her to leave us be. This was when I was eight, by the way. She refused to believed that my biological father abused me, physically and psychologically, preferring to say that Gibbs had done it himself.' Gibbs places him arm around Tony's shoulders pulling him close. 'Every time I ran from a foster home I always ran to Gibbs, sometimes I went straight to his house, others I came here. To him and Abby and to a lesser extent Mama Sciuto, Ducky and Mike Franks. I felt safe with him but she kept placing me in homes that weren't suitable. I needed Gibbs. Finally another social worker took over the case and I was placed with him and then he adopted me. For the first couple of years Mrs Chambers sent us a couple of rude notices and put a couple of false reports into the system saying that he hit me in public with a couple of other slanderous messages. She was always caught out but the hatred always festered. This case has forced the three of us to be in the same vicinity again. She has grabbed the chance to annoy the hell out of both of us and push our buttons.'

'It was twenty years ago.'

'Truth be told, I had forgotten her name until we identified our Navel Lieutenant as Chambers' daughter.'

'But I hadn't.' Gibbs says. 'Neither had Abby.' Vance glances over at the Goth girl who concurs. 'She kept bringing up the time me and Tony first met her. And she knows what attitude really riles me up. She just kept pushing those buttons.'

'Of the three of us.' Abby takes over 'Tony is really the best to interview her, I would hit her hard, Gibbs would, I don't know, do it some cool marine way. Tony,' Abby smiles at her surrogate brother. 'Tony he would just act normally and irritate the hell out of her until we got what we want.'

'But I don't want him anywhere near her. Him going to collect her is more than enough time alone.'

'Dad, I don't need protecting.' Tony mumbles into Gibbs' shoulder.

'You're my son, I'll always protect you whether you think you need it or not.' Tony mumbles something else but when Gibbs glances down to try and understand it, Tony is fast asleep on his shoulder.

'Ahh, Poor baby.' Abby simpers as she and Gibbs manoeuvre him through the lab to the futon.

'Abs, has he told you why he's so tired and getting these migraines? He's had five in the past fortnight. Last time this happened…'

'He was studying for finals at the police academy.' Abby finishes 'and he keeled over before he told anyone he was hinky.' Abby stokes hair off Tony's face. 'He's only told me he hasn't been sleeping properly. He hasn't given any proper reasons.' She looks up at Gibbs. 'Demand he stays at your place for a lot longer. He sleeps better there.' They both stand after covering Tony with a blanket. 'Please Papa bear, for me. He will be fine won't he?' Gibbs pulls Abby into a hug, making both Vance and McGee astonished.

'He will be Abs. He will be.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen, after watching Tony sleep for a few minutes, to find Kate, McGee and Tawdry going through their material from the various interviews from eye witnesses and the local beat cops. Gibbs slips into his seat without being noticed. He sits and attempts to look through the various pieces of paperwork on his desk but he can't concentrate. Sighing, he turns to his computer and opens his email accounts and access the instant messaging.

_- 2B4Bastard:__Abs, which part of town does T live?_

_- GothPrincess: what do you mean?_

_- __2B4Bastard_: Where does Tony LIVE? His address, Abby.

_- __GothPrincess_: Hillcrest Heights.

_- __2B4Bastard_: What's he living there for?

_- __GothPrincess_: He can't afford anywhere else and it's near his precinct. Pls don't tell him I told you.

_- __2B4Bastard_: Abs, he'll work it out himself.

_- __GothPrincess_: It's way too scary how like you he is.

_- __2B4Bastard_: He IS my son.

- _GothPrincess__: :D love you too._

_- __2B4Bastard_: Makes sure he sleeps peacefully. 

No answer comes back from Abby but Gibbs knows that she will look over her surrogate brother as if the world was ending. His lips curl up into an unintentional smile at the thought of his son and… and his daughter. 'Miss you Mama Sciuto.' Gibbs murmurs making the others in the Bullpen aware of his presence. Kate glances over and sees that Gibbs needs more time to think. She stops McGee from approaching him and they go back to organising the gathered intelligence ready to tell Gibbs. Pulling himself together Gibbs stands from his seat and demands that they tell him everything. 'From the beginning. Sit rep.'

Two hours later, Abby scurries into Autopsy, she looks around just as Ducky is loading Jodie Chambers into one of the refrigerated storage containers. 'Hey Ducky. Damn.' She mutters with two emotions in as many sentences.

'What's wrong Abigail?'

'I turned my back for a second and Tony ran off. He vanished.' Her expression turns from exasperation to distress. 'Ducky, I don't want to tell him.'

'Abigail, you are is favourite here.'

'No, Tony is.'

'You both are. Abigail, you have to tell Jethro. As soon as possible.'

'Yeah, tell him STAT I know.'

'Abigail.' Ducky warns.

'Hang on I've got an idea.' Abby hurries over to the phone. 'Security? It's Abby Sciuto. Hi, Has Tony checked out Tony DiNozzo? Right yeah thanks.' Abby hangs up the phone her face scared and apprehensive. 'Tony has left the building.' Ducky looks back at her with a calm face.

'Go and tell Jethro, Abigail. You need to tell him.'

'I know Ducky.' Abby turns and faces the elevator. 'Promise me you'll attend my funeral.' Ducky chuckles as he ushers her out of Autopsy.

Abby shuffles along the rows of pens until she reaches Gibbs'. She leans on the barrier, trying to find a little bit of protection. 'What is it Abs?' Gibbs asks not looking up.

'That is scary Gibbs. How do you do that?'

'That's not why you're up here Abs. What is it?' Abby fidgets slightly. 'Abby.' Gibbs warns.

'It's err…'

'Abigail.'

'Tony is err…'

'Abigail Marie-'

'I turned my back for a minute, and err…' Abby manages to stutter. Gibbs hives her a full on glare. 'He disappeared.'

'Into thin air?'

'Out of my lab. I checked with Ducky first to see if he had gone to get more painkillers.'

'And?'

'So I checked with Security and they said he walked out. But he was acting strangely' Gibbs raises a single eyebrow. 'Their words not mine.'

'Did you ask?'

'No, I came straight to tell you.' Abby bites her lip as she watches Gibbs' expressionless face. 'Gibbs?'

'Ya did good Abs. Go and track him.' Abby nods hurriedly and scurries back down to her lab. 'Keep an eye on him.' Gibbs yells after her.

'You got it Bossman.' Abby yells back.

'What do we do?' Kate asks.

'McGee, help Abby. Kate, go down to autopsy and get the full reports from Ducky. Then come back and pick up Detective Tawdry and update his superiors.'

'What do I do while she's gone?'

'Sit there and shut up.'

'May I ask what are you going to do Boss?' McGee asks slightly confused.

'Nope.' Gibbs leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He cracks an eye open and looks at the three still standing there. 'What are you doing here?' Kate and McGee scrambles to obey Gibbs' orders. Tawdry settles himself into the chair to watch Gibbs.

'Something interesting Detective Tawdry?' Vance asks behind him. Gibbs ignores the pair of them.

'Tony says he rarely or never sleeps if possible in the middle of a case. He says he follows his father's lead. But he's sleeping.' Tawdry nods at Gibbs.

'I'm not sleeping.' Gibbs counters not opening his eyes.

'Then what are you doing?'

'Contemplating my son.'

'Explain.'

'I've learned that if I wanted to try to get into my son's frame of mind, I have to shut out all stimuli.'

'What made you want to adopt him in the first place?'

'That I can answer.' Ducky approaches the three of them with Kate on his heels. 'I bumped into Katelyn on my way up here. Don't worry there is one for your Captain was well, Detective Tawdry.' Gibbs opens his eyes to face Ducky.

'Thank you Doctor Mallard.'

'Well, Doctor Mallard?'

'Ah, the question of why did Jethro adopt Anthony? One day a fatherless child and a childless father meet.' Ducky smiles. 'What do you think will happen?'

'They become a family.' Vance realises.

'Exactly. It just so happens that the fatherless child happens to be Anthony and the childless father was Jethro.' He turns to the man. 'Where is the dear boy?'

'Abs and McGee are looking for him.'

'Have you tried your home?'

'Abs should be-' Gibbs trails off at Ducky's look. He stands and grabs his coat and gun before striding to the elevator.

'Good idea Jethro. The boy needs you.'

'He's a grown man ducky.' Kate interjects.

'Physically, yes. But not completely mentally or emotionally. Why else would he seek out his father when Migraines attack?' Ducky smiles and heads back down to autopsy leaving Kate, Vance and Tawdry confused.


	11. Chapter 11 FL

**Chapter 11**

Tony lies on some cushions under the evidence table sleeping. Abby sits watching him out of the way of her mother. Gloria glances surreptitiously at them periodically. She knows that the continuous glances would disturb Tony. He stirs in his sleep and Abby looks up catching Gloria's glances. 'He hasn't been sleeping at the homes has he?' Abby signs quickly

'Don't think he has honey. Keep watch.'

'I will Mummy.' Abby beams at her and Gloria smiles back before turning to her machines. Gibbs slips silently in and crouches next to Abby.

'How's he doing?' He murmurs.

'No nightmares.' Abby reports pulling off a salute. 'Are you going to adopt him?' Gibbs glances down at the girl and strokes her hair. He doesn't answer immediately but instead he pulls the girl close and cuddles her.

'I don't know if I'll be able to Abs.' Abby sits up and stares at Gibbs.

'What?'

'I want to. The state might not let me.'

'But, he's family. Our family. We're his.'

'They can't see that Abby.' Tony stirs in his sleep again but this time doesn't settle.

'Nightmare.' Abby whispers as their attention is drawn back to the young boy. Gibbs gently runs his fingers through Tony's hair hoping to calm him before he wakes. Tony starts awake as soon as Gibbs touches him.

'NO!' Gloria senses Tony's shout and the tension in the room and turns to look.

'Tony.' Gibbs forces himself to stay calm. 'Tony. Calm down.'

'Get away from me. Please. Leave me alone. Please. Please. Please.' Tony whimpers shielding his face and cowering away from Gibbs. Abby bounces nervously on her knees. Gloria, swiftly and carefully, abandons the machines she had been working on and places a calming hand on each of Gibbs' and Abby's shoulders. They both stop moving and speaking. With her eyes Gloria indicates for them both to move out of the lab. Gibbs nods but Abby pouts and puts on puppy dog eyes. Both the adults smile at her antics but both stand firm. Gibbs scoops Abby up making her squeal with delight as he carries her out of the room. Gloria sits back on her heels before switching positions so her legs are crossed in front of her. She leans her elbows in the turn of her knees and places her chin on her fists watching Tony.

'We're alone.' Tony swallows scared. 'I won't hurt you.' A metaphorical light bulb lights up as an idea occurs to her. 'Do you love chocolate as much as Abby?' Tony shrugs imperceptibly. 'She loves it very much. We have to keep some around to try to reign her in. You know rewards and the like.' Tony smiles for a second but her keen eyes spot. 'Luckily for you, there is some right here.' Gloria reaches behind her and grabs a chocolate bar and holds it out in the palm of her hand keeping her posture informal. Tony eyes her wearily before total recognition dawns and he launches himself at her. The chocolate bar falls to the floor as Gloria encloses the young boy in her arms. She rocks and soothes him as tears pour down his face. Gibbs appears at the door and looks in at the two of them. Tony twists in her arms and spots Gibbs. He smiles holds his hand out to him.

'Hey buddy.' Gibbs murmurs crouching down next to them. 'Case of mistaken identity?' Tony nods and Gibbs laughs it off. 'Nightmare huh?' Tony nods again.

'Can I?' Tony whimpers.

'You want me buddy?' Tony nods harder. Gibbs and Gloria both smile. 'Come here.' Tony scrambles off Gloria's lap and into Gibbs' arms just as one of the machines begin to beep.

'That's what you call perfect timing.' Gloria signs to Gibbs who makes the okay sign back. The special agent manages to climb to his feet without taking either hand off his boy. He pauses. _My boy_. Gibbs smiles. _Yeah that sounds about right._ He cuddles Tony tighter.

'My boy.' He murmurs. 'You're my boy now. Whether they like it or not.'

'It's not up to you Agent Gibbs.' Director Morrow says approaching the pair. Tony whimpers into Gibbs' shoulder. 'I wish it were, Gibbs.' Morrow places a calming hand on Tony's back. 'The pair of you need to go to my office.'

'No.' Tony whimpers. 'Need Glory. Want Glory.'

'Gloria needs to come up as well. Tony, we want to make it look like Gloria will become your mum and Gibbs your dad okay?' Tony nods into Gibbs' shoulder.

'Come on buddy, let's go to the big man's hideout.' Tony wriggles down from Gibbs' arms and runs to Gloria. He tugs gently on her shirt to get her attention. Tony flexes his hands and signs slowly.

'B-o-s-s-m-a-n, office, now. He want.' Tony signs slowly. Gloria's face lights up at Tony's attempts. It isn't very clear but Gloria clearly understands what he is trying to say.

'Very good. I'm impressed.' She signs back slowly making sure Tony understands. Judging by the wide smile and eyes full of delight he does. Gloria laughs gently and ruffles his hair. 'Get A-b-b-y.' Tony nods, eyes sparkling.

'Praise makes a big change in him.'

'Of course it does. DiNozzo senior never gave him any affection.'

'Come on you two. The kids will beat us up there.' Morrow signs as he speaks. Gibbs nods and leads the way.

_**A/N:- Please go and vote in my poll on my profile page as I am stuck on a future **_**_flashback. FYI we're nearly at 100 reviews and the 100th reviewer WILL have the next chapter dedicated in their honour._**


	12. Chapter 12 FL

**_A/N:- Aaaaaaaand this chapter is dedicated to... ... dun dun dun... ... NCISCMFAN who happens to be our 100th reviewer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and will do for future chapters!_****  
**

**Chapter 12**

Tony and Abby enter Morrow's office and he stops, dead, at the sight of the social worker. Abby runs into him confused at the sudden stop. The social worker looks over at them from her position admiring the pictures on the walls. She smiles warmly at the two children. 'You must be Tony and Abby. I presume your parents will be up shortly.'

'My dad is dead.' Abby says cautiously

'Abby, I meant your mother and his daddy.' Tony stares at her confused. 'Yes Tony,' She continues 'You've run from six different homes and each time to the same person. If that doesn't say something I don't what does.'

'You want me to be with Gibbs?' Tony asks cautiously. She nods. Abby beams, trusting her immediately.

'Isn't that great Tony? Jefro is going to be your daddy.'

'I don't know.' Tony says. The social worker kneels in front of Tony.

'Hey, you are right to be weary. The last two who had your case refused to see what as in front of their faces. It is obvious to me that you need Agent Gibbs and that he needs you.' Sensing a new presence she looks up. 'Director Morrow.'

'Mrs Courtney Travers, a pleasure to see you.'

'Likewise.'

'Gibbs.' Tony darts around Morrow and leaps into Gibbs' arms. Gibbs smiles and enters the room. Gloria scoops up Abby and both parents sit with the kids on their laps. Mike enters last and closes the door behind him.

'You think Tony should stay with me.' Gibbs addresses Mrs Travers. She hesitates.

'Yes and no.'

'Explain.' The hope in Gibbs' heart begins to fade.

'I think you and Tony are right for each other. But Tony needs a strict structure that you can't provide with your case loads. He needs interaction with other kids is age.'

'He can get that here. There's Abby and the other kids at day care.'

'What about School?'

'Gunny, hear her out.' Mike interrupts before Gibbs can protest.

'Gunny?' Tony queries.

'I used to be a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines.' Tony grins.

'When we tested Tony to see which grade we should put him in, he tested two grades lower than he should be.'

'So?'

'He would be the eldest in his class.' Gloria's eyes light up and quickly signs at the director. She had been reading lips of everyone.

'Gloria says that Abby is a grade ahead than other children her age. They would be in the same year.' Morrow translates the signing. Travers raises her eyebrows in question. 'Considering Tony's past. He hasn't had much contact with kids. Well Abby, she has had quite a bit but didn't like school. And that the pair of them have a close bond. If they happened to be in the same class. Tony would feel confortable. He would have someone he knows and trusts with him and Abs would have some one who understood her and a reason to attend.'

'I suppose.' By this time, both Abby and Tony have wriggled off their respective laps and are entertaining themselves with toys that Abby had left up there on a previous visit. All five adults look over that them after a peal of laughter. 'They are great together.'

'What type of school would you suggest?'

'A boarding school.'

'No. No. No way. never going to happen.'

'Why not?' Travers is genuinely confused.

'Because if it happens, when we drop him off he'll think we're abandoning him.'

'Not if you keep reassuring him. Term doesn't start until next September. It's January.'

'He's always going to have insecurities. For the rest of his damn life.' Gibbs demands. Gibbs closes his eyes and calms himself down. 'Tony?'

'Yes?' Tony's head pops up immediately, nervous sweat trickles down his forehead. Gibbs beckons to him.

'Hey don't worry, you're not in trouble.' Tony smiles weakly. 'Do you want to go to school?' Tony nods and smiles.

'Yeah.'

'It might be a boarding school.' Tony frowns and looks at Gloria and Mike. 'Hey. You've stayed with me when I've had a tough case and I've been here late through the night.' Tony nods. 'I want you to be somewhere, where you'll be safe. where I don't' have to worry about people coming to hurt you. Bad people.'

'Like my father?'

'Yeah. Would you go?'

'What's a boarding school?'

'It's a school you live at during term time. In the holidays you would be with me. you do know about terms.' Tony nods at the explanation.

'You want me to leave.' Tears well up in the boy's eyes.

'No, I want here with me. I need you here, but realistically you need to support structure that boarding school can bring.' Gibbs runs his hand through Tony's hair and cups his cheek. 'It won't stop me loving you.'

'Will Abby be with me?'

'Abs?' Abby nods.

'Tony, honestly, I don't like the idea of you being miles away so that I can't protect you myself. But the school I'm thinking of, I trust.'

'Which school?' Morrow asks.

'RIMA.'

'The perfect balance.' Travers adds. 'Between the past and future.'

'A-b-b-y won't like it.' Gloria signs to Gibbs

'She will for Tony. Gloria, it's what she needs as well.'

'Abby? Tony?' The kids look at Mike. 'I think you should raid Ducky's chocolate bars.

'Mike-'

'I'll give twenty bucks each, if you can sneak them with him knowing.' Abby smiles at the challenge.

'Deal.' She puts her hand out for him to shake.

'Deal.' Mike and Abby shake on it and the two children exit the office discussing plans.

'Condoning theft Mr Franks?' Travers asks as soon as the door is closed.

'Nope. Ducky keeps his bars out of reach of little hands. We need to talk without them here.'

'He's right.' Morrow adds

'Gloria, Abby is too used to getting her own way from all of us and she needs to interact with kids her own age.' Gibbs signs as he speaks. 'She will benefit from the discipline. Tony will too, and he'll benefit from the structure and the enforced interaction with other kids. I know you're scared having about not having Abby close, hell I'm feeling it too. But we've got eight months to get used to it.'

'I can get them both in, and if I pull a couple of favours we can make sure they are in the same class.' Morrow throws the option out into the room.

'Great, I'll get the paperwork sorted.' Travers says.

'We haven't confirmed anything.' Gibbs mutters morosely. Gloria smiles sadly at him.

'It's for the best.' She signs at him.

'I know. I still want him close by.' He signs back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Let me get this straight. Abby went with Tony to Military school and Former Director Morrow made damn sure they were in the same class.' McGee states as he and Kate exit the elevator to start a new day.

'Huh-uh.' Kate says. They turn the corner to walk the small corridor to the bullpen before Kate spots Tony. 'Tell Gibbs, I need to talk to Tony.' Kate pauses. 'On Ducky's orders.' Kate murmurs almost silently.

'Kate why?'

'I need to talk to Tony.' Kate veers off and heads after Tony leaving McGee speechless and confused.

'McGee.' Gibbs stealthily moves up behind him. The tech expert of the team jumps.

'Yes Boss.'

'There a reason you're standing there?'

'Uh, no boss.'

'Get to work.'

'Yes Boss.' McGee hurries to his desk. 'Uh, boss. Kate wanted to talk to Tony about something.'

'About what?'

'I dunno, boss.' McGee hesitates.

'McGee. What?'

'She said it was on Ducky's orders. At least…' Gibbs lifts an eyebrow. 'I think that's what she said. I barely heard her.' Gibbs spins on his heels and marches away.

'Get back to work McGee.'

'Yes boss.'

Gibbs strides through the doors to autopsy, coffee in hand and an angry expression to match 'Ducky?'

'Jethro? What is it?' Ducky looks slightly confused.

'What did you talk to Kate about? Tony, you know he likes to be the one to tell people his personal stuff.'

'I only told her the generics, the basics. The things that will help her understand Tony and you. And I told her to talk to Tony at the first possible opportunity.'

'We're in a middle of a case Duck.'

'And that is precisely why I told her. You never share jurisdiction but this young cocky cop comes along and suddenly you don't mind. Jethro, they are confused. They thought they knew you then all of a sudden you change. They're used to you being paternal towards Abby but this young cop?'

'He's my son.'

'But you have never spoken about him.'

'Because I worry about him.'

'You never talk about him. They thought that you didn't have a family. All they know is that you have three ex wives.'

'Ducky, it's none of their business.'

'It is now.'

Kate hurries after Tony. 'Tony, Ducky told me.' Tony stops and turns to look at the special agent.

'He told you bout what?'

'About when you met Gibbs and the adoption.'

'I know.'

'You know.'

'Yeah, I know.' Tony grins at her.

'How?'

'I was in his office. Resting.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Kate demands

'Why didn't you come to me?' Tony counters

'I wanted to understand you and Gibbs.'

'You couldn't come to us?' Tony looks away. 'I know Dad and me, we aren't very approachable. But you can ask us stuff instead of going to Ducky.'

'Would you have actually told me anything?' Tony purses his lips. 'Thought not.'

'So you went to Ducky, behind our back. He told me to talk to you.' Tony closes his eyes briefly.

'Come round. Tonight. Bring beer, Chinese and whatever you want to drink. I'll tell my dad. Go to your desk Todd.' Tony walks away from Kate heading towards Abby's lab. 'Tell McGee to come too.'

'Tony!' He ignores her. 'Tony, talk to me.' Tony turns and strides up to her proving just how much he is Gibbs' son

'Talk to you? You want me to talk to you?' he stands close but refuses to let any part of his body touch her. 'You want _me_ to talk to _you_ after _you _went behind my back. Why should I trust you?'

'You shouldn't keep things bottled up.'

'I talk. To Abby, to Ducky, to my dad and my best friend. Oh, wait that's Abby. I don't know you Kate why on earth would I talk to you?'

'Todd. Get to your desk.' Gibbs steals up behind them. 'And leave my son alone.' The gaze alone makes Kate want to abandon any thoughts about staying, the icy cold voice just confirms it. she all but runs to her desk. 'What was that all about?'

'Ducky's talk with her.'

'So she thought she would talk to you in the middle of a corridor. Wise move.'

'Dad.' Gibbs raises his eyebrows at his son. 'I invited her around tonight. McGee too. If we talk to her, she'll leave it alone.'

'Okay.' Gibbs glances at his watch.

'Abs would kill us, if she's not invited.'

'Go and invite her then.'

'And Ducky, I know. Make it now? Get it over with.' Gibbs shrugs.

'Why not?'

'You don't mind?'

'Why would I? It would have come out sooner or later.'

'Dad.' Gibbs' heart breaks at the look on his son's face. 'I can't this.'

'Tony, I don't mind. They do need to know.' He cups Tony's face with both hands and presses their forehands together. 'And you can do this. Me, Abby, Ducky, we're here for you.'

'Dad, I can't. I can't go back there. Ever.' Tears roll down Tony's face.

'Yes you can, then we never have to go back again.'

'Never say never dad.' Tony breaks away. 'This case. It's hitting far too close to home. Mrs Chambers. The scene being with the Chief. Me getting the call. Me. I was on leave. I was given medical leave. Medical leave for my migraines-' Tony falls to his knees clutching his head. Tears streaming down his face.

'Tony.' Gibbs darts forward and pulls the young man to his chest and rocks him. Tony's eyes open and close almost intermittently before they close finally. 'Tony, Tony.' Gibbs' voice becomes slightly panicked. 'Tony, Wake up, wake up. Open your eyes for me son. Please.' Gibbs' shakes his head to clear it. He scoops his son up and carries him down to Autopsy. 'Ducky! Help me.' Ducky turns to face the doors.

'Oh my. Jethro, what happened?'

'He was stressed about your talk with Agent Todd. She tried to get him to talk in the middle of a damn corridor.' He drags a sheet over one of the dissecting tables.

'Get him on there.' Gibbs gently places his son on the covered table. Tony's head falls to one side. He moans gently.

'Anthony.' Ducky takes both of Anthony's hands. 'If you can hear me squeeze my hands.' Ducky feel a slight change of pressure, he breathes a small sigh of relief. 'It's not one of the worst ones Jethro.' Ducky gently places Tony's hands on his chest and looks into Tony's eyes to check the pupils

'Tony?' Abby enters the room. 'Gibbs, what's happening?'

'Stress migraine Abs.'

'Has he eaten anything Jethro?'

'Err, no.' Gibbs pinches his nose. 'He wanted to and tried to but he felt he was going to vomit.'

'That puts his pain meds out of the question.'

'He can't go to a hospital. He'll stress even more.' Abby points out.

'I know Abigail. You help Jethro hurry him home while I'll go and pick up the stuff we'll need from the hospital.'


	14. Chapter 14 FL

**Chapter 14**

Tony has been living happily with Gibbs for two months when they see Mrs Courtney Travers again. She walks up to the door to their house and knocks. Tony opens the door, covered in flour but sporting a huge smiles. 'Da-' As he catches sight of Travers his face falls. 'Mrs Travers.'

'Hello Tony.' She smiles and chuckles. 'Don't worry, I'm not here to take you away from Agent Gibbs. Just the opposite in fact.' Tony looks at her suspiciously but lets her in anyway. 'May I ask why you are covered in flour?'

'Me and Abs had a flour fight.' Tony grins as he leads her to the kitchen.

'Tony.' Abby whines 'We were only just starting… err I mean finishing.' She amends hastily after a look from Gloria. Gloria signs something to the two kids.

'You want us to wash up.' Tony says proudly. Gloria nods and makes shooing gestures. Tony grins and rushes off. Abby loiters.

'He's getting better.' Abby states to her mother before running after Tony.

'A quick learner?' Travers asks Gloria.

'Very quick.' Gloria turns to the oven and places a couple of trays of brownies and a cake tin into the oven. She turns and faces the social worker. 'You don't know sign then?'

'Was never any good at learning languages.'

'Not to be rude, but why are you here?'

'Need to sort a couple of things out. Nothing too serious.'

'Like what?' Gibbs sneaks in surprising Travers but not Gloria.

'Guardians for the unlikely situation that the both of you die. Abby will benefit from it as well.'

'Already sorted.' Gibbs states. 'Ducky, Director Morrow and a couple of my marine buddies, are the guardians in waiting.'

'We need a copy of the paperwork.'

'We filed it in before I left the office today. A copy should be winging it's way to land on your desk in the morning.' Gibbs looks over Travers' head to make eye contact with Gloria. 'The tykes?' He signs.

'Washing up.' She signs back. Gibbs gestures to the kitchen around them, and the flour coating most of the surfaces. 'Flour fight.' The agent rolls his eyes just as Tony bursts into the room with fresh clothes on and damp hair.

'DADDY!' He barrels into his father and the two of them hug tightly. Travers and Gloria both smile at the pair. Tony wriggles loose from Gibbs' grip. 'Can I put your gun away please.' Travers raises her eyebrows. 'Please daddy.'

'Well.' Gibbs hesitates.

'I promise only to place it into its box and lock it.' Tony salutes Gibbs with a scout salute.

'That doesn't count. You aren't a scout.' Gibbs removes his sidearm from his holster and removes the magazine and makes sure that none of the bullets still reside in the gun.

'Is that wise?' Travers asks as the father hands his son the gun and magazine.

'Straight to the box and lock it.'

'Yes sir.' Tony carefully carries the gun to the safe box in the living room, he cautiously lays both on the table before unlocking and opening the box. He picks up the gun and lays it in the velvet lining and empties the magazine into a box of bullets carefully placing each one. He them lays the magazine in it's place beside the main body of the gun and closes the lid. He spins the dial to lock and before placing the entire box in its place on the shelf. He spins round and beams up at his father, before his eyes narrow suspiciously. 'You did that because she's here didn't you?' Tony folds his arms and does his best to imitate the Gibbs stare. Gloria hands Gibbs an opened beer. He take a long drink before…

'Yup.' Gibbs places the bottle on the table and walks over to his son. 'You aren't going anywhere.' He pauses 'Where's Abby?'

'Washing her hair.'

'Flour get into it?'

'Huh-uh.'

'You put it there?'

'No. She did.' Gibbs raises an eyebrow. 'She did.' Tony protests Gibbs looks over his shoulder at Gloria, who nods confirming Tony's story. 'Abby started the fight.'

'Tattle tail.' Abby pouts. Tony lets his chin wobble. Gibbs ruffles his hair

'Nice try, kiddo. Abby, be nice and stop getting my son into trouble.'

'We don't look for trouble. It finds us.'

'Why do I believe that?' Gibbs mutters. 'Come on, you two. Don't you have projects to complete.' Both of the children grin and run down to the basement. 'Make sure you use your tools not mine!'

'Yeah Bossman.' Abby calls back.

'Course Dad.' Tony shouts.

'What do you want?' He demands of Travers.

'Not to take Tony from you. Don't worry. I just wanted to deliver these.' Travers retrieves adoption papers. 'It's his ninth birthday in four months is it not?'

'Yes, yes it is.' Gibbs replies carefully.

'I may be able to push this through quickly so it can come from officially on his birthday.' Gibbs lifts an eyebrow. 'Tony needs a family.' She gestures around at the house, Gloria and Gibbs. 'And here is a family, that's perfect for him. A little sister to protect and be protected by, a mother who cares for him and a father who would do anything for him. Okay the sister and mother might not live with him but… who cares? I assume he'll have a bedroom at your place.'

'No.'

'What.'

'He won't _have _one. He_ has_ one at Gloria's place.'

'Oh.' Gibbs smirks.

'Did you really think that I wouldn't make arrangements for when I have to work?'

'I hoped you had.'

'Daddy!' Tony's voice yells from the basement. 'Need your help.' Gibbs smirks and ambles down closely followed by Travers and Gloria. Travers slips a notebook out of her pocket and notes down a query for Gloria. _Why did he give the gun to Tony?_ Gloria takes the pen and notepad and writes the answer. _Trust and proof of trust. Tony also was pistol whipped by his bio father. Jethro's only showing him guns can be a good thing too. _Travers nods. _Just that they need to be respected and they aren't toys._

* * *

'So Tony, what's the problem?'

'Where do I start on the bill?' Gibbs chuckles and moves behind Tony. 'The end or the base?'

'I should start at the base and go out.' Gibbs guides the chisel in Tony's hands in the right direction against the wood. 'Like this.' Gibbs glances over to Abby in the corner, gluing together furniture for a dolls house. 'You okay over there Abs?'

'Yeah. Nearly finished.'

'What are you making Tony?' Travers asks

'A wheelie duck, for our next door neighbour.'

'Thomas, it's his third birthday next month. He really loves wheelies toys.'

'So you're making one for him?' Tony nods as he concentrates.

'I'm going to paint it the colours of a teal duck.'

'They're the pretty ones.' Abby chips in.

'A teal?' Travers inquires Gibbs let Tony take full control the chisels and holds up a picture of a teal duck to mutely explain. 'Oh. It is beautiful. Good choice.'


	15. Chapter 15 FL

**Chapter 15**

Tony and Abby sit in the Director's officer of NCIS studying hard catching up on the school work they had missed that week. Morrow walks in and smirks at the pair of them. 'You two are in early.' He comments.

'Mummy had things to do in the lab.'

'Dad wanted to get some paperwork done before his team got in.' Morrow smiles.

'So what classes are you two learning today?'

'Math, English, Science. For now.' Abby replies

'The important stuff then?'

'The boring stuff.' Tony retorts.

'You need to know this stuff if you want to join your father here.'

'Why do I need to know science if I'm going to do field work?'

'You'll need a basic understanding of all sciences if you want to do any job properly.' Abby points out.

'What she said.' Morrow backs her up.

'Coward.' Tony mutters. 'Hiding behind a girl.'

'That's my boss Tony. Play nicely.' Gibbs says from the door surprising all three of them.

'I'll play nice if he does.' Tony counters. 'He's being mean to me.'

'Really?' Gibbs raises his eyebrows. 'Is he now?'

'Uh huh.' Tony nods.

'What did we say about lying?'

'I'm not.'

'Director, please stop distracting them from their lessons.' Morrow spreads his hands.

'If they really didn't want to be distracted they wouldn't be talking to me.' He argues.

'We were being polite. He asked a question we answered.' Abby responds. Morrow smiles in defeat and pretends to zip his mouth shut. Gibbs smirks and squats down next to Tony.

'How you doing?' He asks. Tony shrugs and pushes the sheet he's working on away from him.

'Its too hard.'

'It's how we learn. We have to push ourselves.'

'Don't you have paperwork?'

'Nice try Mister.'

'Tomorrow? Why do _I _have do these? I know harder stuff than this.'

'Will you please stop mangling my name Abigail?'

'Nope. Answer the question.' Gibbs attempts to stop himself from smiling but fails.

'You need to know the basics. Everything else is a bonus.' Morrow tells her. Abby pouts back at him.

'But it's so easy.'

'Then you can breeze through it.' Gibbs laughs. 'If you want you could always do my paperwork for me.'

'Hell no.' The children chorus.

'Then get on with your paperwork, and I'll get on with mine.' Gibbs chuckles.

'More incentive. Get all that complete and you will definitely be in the same class at RIMA.' Abby and Tony look at each, stare at Morrow then back at each other. They duck their heads to their work and start scribbling away on the sheets. 'Everything has to be completed by the one who is supposed to do it.' Gibbs and Morrow hear two groans and they grin.

'Got to get back to paperwork.'

'Don't remind me.' Morrow mutters.

* * *

Gloria creeps up on Gibbs as he sits in the bullpen. She stands in front of him as he peruses each and every form that the agents he had worked with the previous day had given to him. She stands in front of him, completely silent and motioning other agents not to say a word. 'Gonna make Gloria stand there all day probie?' Gibbs looks up at the smirking woman.

'Were you ever going to alert me?' He signs.

'Nope.' She signs back. 'Where are the kids?' Gibbs jerks his thumb in the direction of the Director's office.

'Studying.' He adds. Gloria lifts an eyebrow. 'Threatened them with my paperwork. M-o-r-r-o-w gave incentive of the two being in the same class when they go to R-I-M-A.'

'That would get them working hard. Not even chocolate does that for Abby for too long.'

'Probie, what paperwork is that?' Mike interrupts.

'Yours.' Gibbs shoots back. 'Saving you time for your smoking and drinking sessions.' Gibbs closes a file and hands it to Gloria. 'Hand it to the idiot.' He mouths clearly and carefully to Gloria. She takes it and passes it over to Mike.

'From Gibbs.'

'Just sign at the bottom of each sheet. Mike, everything else is done.'

'You will make a great team leader probie.'

'I intend to. When you retire.' Gloria makes sure her back is completely facing Mike.

'He's lost without you. So very lost.' Gloria signs.

'Be nice Gloria.'

'What she say?'

'Don't worry about it Mike. It's not a problem. And don't you have some science stuff to get on with Gloria?' She playfully sticks her tongue out at Gibbs before she disappears back to the lab.

'What was that all about Probie?'

'Just keep signing Mike. It's nothing to worry about. She's just worried about the kids.'

'It's school holidays in a couple of weeks isn't it?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Jus wondering how you're going to persuade Tony and Abby to mingle with the other kids.'

'Not gonna force them. If they don't' wanna they won't.'

'What don't we want to do?' Tony asks surprising both agents.

'Tony.' Gibbs breathes. 'You are getting scarily good at that.'

'Learning from the best, aren't we Tony?' Abby peeks out from behind the screen.

'We have to practise if we're going to RIMA.' Tony points out.

'You don't mind about going there?'

'Don't really want to. But I sorta understand why.'

'I don't.' Abby says.

'Structure.' Tony tells her. 'And so we have a place where they can go on cases far afield and they won't have to worry about where we have to stay.'

'I prefer it here.'

'So do I. But they think it's the best thing for us.' Tony shrugs. 'Besides it's an easy way to be more like-'

'More like who?' Gibbs asks.

'Nobody. Work for the last three weeks.' Tony drops a pile of folders onto Gibbs; desk. 'We're going to play.' He states.

'Are you now? Tony nods.

'We won't if you can stop us.'

'And there's the game.' Mike states. Gibbs grins.

'Thirty seconds.' Abby and Tony split from the bull pen in opposite directions and disappear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tony and Abby sit in Gibbs' living room watching TV on a low volume. Abby keeps sending sidelong glances at her surrogate brother. 'Stop looking at me like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like I'm about to burst into little pieces and disappear.'

'But you might. You don't want to tempt fate.' Abby wags a warning finger at her brother.

'You think I'm going to spontaneously combust and disappear?'

'No, but-'

'No buts Abby. After this case is finished. I'm going to apply one final time or I'm going private. Contract myself.'

'Contract how?'

'I prefer the feds to the cops. Loan my services to the Feebies, NCIS, NSA, Homeland.'

'CIA?'

'Hell no. I'll leave the full bloods to them.'

'Yesterday, when you left my lab. Where did you go?'

'The basement.' Tony replies simply 'I needed some alone time.' Conversation between the two stop and they go back to watching the film, even though Abby misses most of it by glancing at Tony. A knock sounds at the door and Tony goes to answer it.

'Allow me.' Abby holds him back. 'Ducky said you needed to rest. Anyways' Abby taps the IV port in Tony's arm.

'Evil.'

'And proud of it.' Abby smiles as she walks away.

'Kate, Timmy. Welcome to the Gibbs family home.' Tony mouths along to Abby's words. 'Abs, you are so predictable.' He yells through to her.

'You love it.' She teases back. Kate and McGee follow her into the living room. Tony indicates that they should sit on the opposite side of the room to him.

'Get Dad and Ducky.'

'On it Boss-son.' Abby darts out of reach of Tony before he can poke her.

'Boss-son?'

'She calls my dad Bossman. Son of the boss. Boss-son.'

'And she shouldn't be calling you that.' Gibbs says as he enters the room.

'Like you'll be able to stop her.' Tony looks across the room to Gibbs who's crouched at the fireplace before asking cheekily 'How many times have you asked her to stop calling you-'

'I get the picture.' Gibbs interrupts him smoothly. 'You don't need to go on about it.'

'You're taking all my fun away.'

'Making my own fun by destroying yours.' Gibbs grins back at him.

'Very funny.' Gibbs moves from the fireplace and sits next to his son.

'You think I am.'

'Of course you're funny Gibbs.' Abby bounces back into the room followed by a sedate Ducky.

'Thank you for helping me with the drinks Abigail.'

'It's no problem Ducky.'

'Abby.' Tony and Gibb warn her simultaneously. She rolls her eyes but goes over to help Ducky.

'Good girl.' Gibbs praises. She passes Gibbs his drink and takes hers for herself.

'Aren't you having any Tony?' Kate asks, the man in question waves the tube connecting the port in his arm and the bag hanging from the shelf that no one had noticed.

'Anthony is not allowed anything while he has a drip in him.' Ducky states categorically. Tony pulls a face and Gibbs nudges him. Abby flops down besides him taking her previous seat.

'So what do you want to know?' Tony asks Kate and McGee to start, what will be a painful conversation, off.

'What happened when the two of you actually met?' Kate asks. Tony glances sideways at Gibbs, silently asking him to answer.

'I had some intel Senior was hiding out in a semi abandoned building and I insisted that we go and scope it but more intelligence came in that _Senior_ wasn't there but his son was.' Tony shifts minutely. 'Mike then organised.' Ducky snorts. 'He did, Ducky. He organised a SWAT team to go in and get the boy. I wasn't going to leave him there on his own and neither was Mike.'

''cept you couldn't find me.' Tony taunts.

'I did find you.'

'After you searched every single room of the place and stood wondering where the hell I was for like an hour.' Tony retorts.

'It was not an hour.'

'Really?'

'It was five minutes.' Tony lifts a single eyebrow. 'Okay twenty.'

'I read the report _Gibbs_.'

'Infuriating little-' Gibbs mutters under his breath. 'Fine, we were standing in the kitchen of that place for thirty minutes.' Tony looks smug and Gibbs resists the temptation to smack his son, instead he clenches his fist and grits his teeth. Tony smirks. 'How did you manage to get a copy of that report squirt?'

'Err, have the steaks had long enough in the marinade yet?' Tony enquires nervously. Gibbs smirks knowingly and allows the subject change.

'Abigail. We are going to talk about that.'

'Yes sir.' Abby gives him a mock salute as he rises to place the steaks on the fire.

'So… what happened next?' Kate ventures.

'Dad persuaded me to come out of the cupboard I had been hiding in.' Kate snorts in disbelief and amusement. 'Hey, I was eight, terrified, confined to two rooms only and a whole load of armed men come bursting in. What else was I going to do?' Kate concedes the point. 'He took me to the Yard for a check up from Ducky and to talk to Director Morrow.'

'Tomorrow.' Abby giggles. Tony nudges her playfully.

'That was your name for him.' She nudges her back.

'That you took over.'

'He'll always be Uncle Tomorrow to the pair of you.' Ducky states as Gibbs re-enters the living room carrying the plate of uncooked steaks.

'He hated that name.' Gibbs mutters.

'To begin with.' Ducky counters. 'He got used to it when it was the only way Abigail was able to pronounce it. He even started to enjoy being called that by the time Anthony joined the family.'

**_A/N:- I know, I know, nothing happens in this scene... it's sorta filler and introduction for the characters_**


	17. Chapter 17 FL

**Chapter 17**

Abby wants to sneak into the boys dormitory where Tony is sleeping with nine other boys. She knows that her new found brother still has trouble sleeping when Gibbs isn't anywhere near. She rises from her bed and tiptoes to the window knowing that if she is caught then for the next few days she would be doing the worst jobs of her unit and doing the worst activities. She grimaces and shivers in anticipation of what might happen. 'Mama.' She whispers. 'Miss you mama.' She also signs as she speaks. She leans her elbows on the window sill and look up at the clear sky. 'Mummy, Uncle Jefro. I'm looking after Tony. I'm keeping him safe. I promise.' The sound of a muffled yell comes into her dormitory. Two of the other girls wake but turn over and fall back to sleep. 'Tony' she whispers as she reluctantly creeps back into bed wanting to go to her brother. She lays down and pulls the covers up and stares at the ceiling. And waits.

Ten minutes later, just Abby is drifting off, the door to Abby's dormitory opens and one of the staff sergeants stands in the doorway. 'Abigail Sciuto.' Abby scrambles out of bed and stands by it in her sleepwear. She rubs her eyes quickly to get the sleep granules out.

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Come with me.' She walks off expecting Abby to follow

'We'll pray for you Abby.' The girl in the next bed whispers.

'I don't think you need to Rachael.' Abby murmurs as she slips into her slippers and hurried after the staff sergeant.

'We'll do it anyway.' Abby grins over her shoulder at her friend and roommate.

'Thanks.' She signs before running to catch up.

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes before Abby dares to venture a question. 'Staff Sergeant Hopkins, may I ask a question?'

'This once.' Come the (semi-) gruff reply. 'Make it count.

'Is Tony still having really bad nightmares?'

'Yes.' Abby winces in sympathy for Tony. She's seen what some of the nightmares have done to him. 'And yes, you are going to him.' Abby relaxes fractionally.

'Um, How bad is it this time?' Abby barely dares to ask.

'Bad.' comes the simple reply. Abby walks in silence for the rest of the way, even when they leave the female quarters for the male and she shivers in her nightgown. Fortunately, Staff Sergeant Hopkins notices and slips her jacket off for the young girl to wear. 'Where's your dressing gown?'

'Uh, I couldn't reach for it in time.' Hopkins smiles not looking at the young girl worried sick for her brother. Abby takes it and slips it on. 'Thank you.'

Hopkins leads Abby to Tony's billet. By this time Tony's cries have become whimper and all the other boys in the room are awake and wondering what is going on. Other staff have attempted to calm the boy down but have failed. Once the door to the room is opened for Abby, she pushes past everyone and rushes to Tony's side. She wraps her arms around Tony's shaking body and holds him closes, mimicking her mother's last attempt at calming Tony when Gibbs had been on an undercover operation. 'Tony. Tony.' She whispers in his ear. 'It's Abby. Abby girl.' The shivers stop slightly but his whimpers continue. 'Calm down Tony. Abby girl wanna hug.' Tony calms sufficiently for him to respond to Abby and hug her. All the staff stare at the pair. Abby strokes Tony's back calming him even more.

'Abby.' Tony barely speaks but Abby can hear it and respond accordingly. She tightens her embrace while stroking his back.

'Can we go for a walk?' She asks. 'He needs the fresh air. Mummy and Uncle Jefro always took him outside after a nightmare.' Hopkins nods quietly. 'Thank you. Come on Tony.' Abby pulls herself out of Tony's embrace and leads him outside. As both are wearing slippers they don't run but walk to the fence and both place their hands on it. Both knowing that although it says it is electrified it actually is not. Completely in sync with each other they removes their hands from the fence and walk around the perimeter. Neither talk to begin with so Tony can get his head back together. A few steps behind them Hopkins and another staff sergeant walk watching the two of them. 'What was it about?'

'The homes.' Tony unconsciously clenches and unclenches his fist. 'Father was there as well.'

'Running the place.' Abby asks familiar with most of the dreams. Tony nods. Abby slips an arm around his shoulders. 'They'll find him. Gibbs'll find him. Gibbs, Mike, Tomorrow. They will find him and put him away for ever.' Unseen by the two sergeants Tony smiles for a second.

'He's good at hiding Abs. If he don't want to be found he won't be.' The two sergeants glance at each other.

'Reckon he might come here?' Hopkins murmurs to her colleague.

'He'll be stupid if he does. We'll be ready. Against us, he doesn't have a chance.' Abby hears the last comment from the sergeants. She leans close to Tony's ear

'Hey Tony. Shall we test the security?' Tony doesn't answer but Abby knows what his smile says. The two giggle making the staff sergeants wonder what the siblings are talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'Nah, no way, you two. We are definitely not going there.' Gibbs interrupts before Tony or Abby can answer.

'Oh, Gibbs.' Abby protests. Internally though, she's glad she doesn't really want to revisit that time. 'Don't they deserve to know.'

'No, they don't. No one needs to know about that time.' Tony adds his resolves to Gibbs'.

'What? What time?' Kate is determined to find out.

'You see Kate, this is why dad likes you Kate. You grab onto something and you don't let it go. But this time, you need to let it go.' Tony stands signalling the end of the conversation. He reaches up and unhooks the bag feeding the drip and carries it out of the room. Ducky, Gibbs and Abby look after him worriedly. McGee is confused while Kate grits her teeth in frustration.

'Todd. Leave it.' Gibbs growls before going after Tony. Abby weakly smiles at her before heading to the kitchen to finish cleaning up closely followed by McGee.

'Katelyn, you must remember those were hard times for Tony. Remembering them is rather difficult. And what happened next is even more so. you have to take into account that Anthony was taken from a situation that he had known all his life and put into one he had never come across before. What if Jethro hadn't wanted Tony? What if Tony had kept running away from unsuitable foster homes to a man that rejected him every time? What if Gibbs wasn't allowed to adopt him?'

'But Ducky that never happened.'

'No it didn't. But it nearly did. And it was when the migraines started.'

'Shouldn't he talk about it?' Ducky chuckles.

'My dear girl, they had several sessions at the time. Not to mention it is brought up every time one of them has a psych eval. All they want to do is forget it.'

'Senior hadn't been arrested by the time of the adoption had he?' Kate mutters quietly.

'No.' Ducky replies just as softly. 'No, he hadn't.' Ducky pats her shoulder and goes to find Tony and Gibbs leaving Kate alone to think. She looks up and out of the window. She frowns at the street lights outside before glancing at her watch and swearing softly under her breath.

McGee leans against a cupboard to watch Abby finish washing everything up and cleaning the kitchen. 'Does Gibbs know you clean his kitchen?'

'Course. He did become my daddy too.'

'Gibbs?' McGee is bewildered. 'Gibbs became your father.'

'Yep, Tom Morrow, the director at the time, he became our uncle. My mum became Tony's. Ducky our grandpa. Mike Franks was another uncle. Shift.' McGee moves from his cupboard to allow Abby to wipe the counter top.

'It was a scary time huh?'

'Yeah.' Abby reply is subdued. 'My protest in there. That was for show. I don't want to visit it any more than they do. What I want is Tony working for Gibbs so they're both under one roof and my family is together. But currently Gibbs is tearing up Tony's application forms. He says that Tony isn't ready yet.' Abby shrugs. 'Every time Tony is at NCIS, even if he's nicking the lab for Metro, Gibbs is so relaxed. Relaxed more than normal anyway.'

'Yeah. He is isn't he?'

'Uh huh. You have to know him well to actually see the real difference. But he's less of a bastard with Tony around.'

Ducky leans on the door frame of Tony's room and watches as Gibbs tucks Tony in. He can see that Tony's eyes aren't quite closed. 'You don't have to do this dad.' Tony mutters.

'I know. But I want to.'

'They might think you're getting soft.' Gibbs taps Tony on the forehead.

'Shut it and get some shut eye.' Tony grins sleepily. Gibbs leans down and kisses his son's forehead. 'Sleep Tony. Get some rest.' Gibbs moves from the side of Tony's bed only to sit on a rocking chair, where there is a good view of his sleeping son.

'The kiss always sends him off?' Ducky enquires softly.

'He was nearly there.' Gibbs states just as softly.

'Do you think that he'll have a nightmare or two?'

'Almost definitely.'

'I take it you will be staying here with him.'

'Yup. Ain't going nowhere. Take my bed if you're staying here tonight Duck.'

'What about Abigail, Timothy and Katelyn?'

'Kate can either stay in Abby's room with her or take the spare. McGee can either have the spare or the couch. I don't really care.' Gibbs doesn't look away from Tony for a second.

Ducky heads back down to the others. Abby all but bounces on top of the medical examiner. 'Abigail, calm down. Jethro will be angry if you wake Anthony up.' She calms down immediately and lowers her voice to a whisper.

'He's asleep then?'

'Yup. Jethro is going to stay with him in his room tonight.' Abby cringes at the reference to the on going nightmares. 'Your room is open for you of course.' Abby beams

'Can Kate stay in my room. Or does she have to go home?' Ducky beckons her into the living room where Kate and McGee were talking quietly about the day's revelations.

'How is he Ducky?' Kate asks breaking off the conversation with McGee.

'Sleeping.' He replies simply. 'Katelyn and Timothy you are both invited to stay over. Kate it really depends on you where Timothy will be sleeping.'

'How?'

'You have a choice of the spare bed in Abigail's room or the bed in the spare room.'

'If you sleep in my room. Timmy gets the choice of the couch or the spare room.' Abby quickly adds with her eyes sparkling.

'Or you could go home.'

'What about the case?' Tim asks.

'Nothing can be done for a couple of days.' Gibbs says walking into the room surprising everyone. 'Sleeping arrangements sorted.'

'Yes.' Kate says. 'McGee is staying in the spare room. And I'm in with Abby.'

'What about you Ducky?'

'I'm already sorted thank you Timothy.'

'Gibbs there is more to the story.' Kate states.

'Yes, there is.' He agrees. 'However you are not going to pester Abby for it. And you will wait patiently for Tony to be ready to tell and hear it. Don't stay up too late Abs.'

'I'll peek in later. Got a woodwork project.'

'Blue or green tarp?'

'Blue. Tony's is green.' Abby replies with a 'duh' in her tone. She turns to her friends and colleagues. 'since we were kids and we wanted to hide something from Gibbs we would put in under a tarpaulin. Once he tried to look Tony pointed out that it was fair that if _we_ couldn't look under the tarps _he_ put on, then _he_ couldn't look under _ours_.'

'Fair's fair.' Gibbs shrugs. 'It was all part of getting Tony to fully trust me.'

'Come on Kate. Come and see my room.' Abby darts across, drags Kate to her feet and out of the door pushing past her surrogate father and grandfather. 'Sorry.' She shouts unabashedly over her shoulder. Kate sends a grimace to the three men remaining behind.


	19. Chapter 19 FL

**Chapter 19**

'What do you think they're planning?' Staff Sergeant Hopkins murmurs quietly.

'Their father is a NCIS agent. I would guess security testing. I heard the CO talking apparently, the boy's father-'

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'

'Him, and his boss often sets the two of them challenges. Break into stuff and test security to fetch something or other. Keeps them entertained and gives them skills they can use in emergencies.'

'This isn't an emergency.'

'They're keeping they're skills up to date and testing themselves. Plus we get free security testing.'

Abby and Tony increase their lead on the staff sergeants so they can discuss their plans without the risk of discovery. 'You do know that they are already guessing at what we're talking about?' Tony whispers.

'Of course that's what makes it fun.' Abby whispers back. 'They know we're going to do it but they don't know when or how.' A strong gust of wind makes the leaves rustle and Tony start. 'It's just the wind Tony.'

'I thought.' Tony begins but shakes his head. 'Nothing.'

'What Tony.' Abby stops walking and stares at her brother and best friend. 'Tony tell me.' Abby stamps her foot in what will be her signature persuasion mode. 'What was it.'

'Abby, it's nothing. I swear.' Tony tries to placate Abby. The two staff sergeants realise that the two are arguing rather than planning and hurry over.

'What is it?' Hopkins' tone brooks no argument.

'Tony thinks he saw something.'

'I didn't see anything, Abby.' Tony disputes.

'Okay, Tony.' Staff Sergeant Sanderson placates him. 'What didn't you see?' Tony glances over to the trees before glancing up at the two staff sergeants.

'Tony?' Hopkins prompts. The boy in question chews his bottom lip and looks to the ground.

'Oh no.' Abby whispers, her hand flying to her mouth.

'Miss Sciuto?'

'He saw Senior.' Tony keeps staring at the ground.

'Where?' Hopkins asks urgently. Tony unwillingly points to the exact spot where he had seen his biological father standing staring at him.

'About twenty feet out.'

'Doing what?'

'Staring.'

'You two run back to the dormitories. Tell the Dorm Sergeants you have permission to stay together.'

'Yes Ma'am.' Abby and Tony chorus before turning on their heels and running the way they had come as fast as they can. Tony keeps his eyes planted firmly on the buildings that compose the military school. Abby, on the other hand, keep on eye on her brother and one eye on the perimeter fence but she doesn't see anything except for the slight blur of trees at she runs on Tony's heels.

* * *

Gibbs sits at the computer in Gloria's lab and tries to narrow down the areas where Anthony DiNozzo Senior might be hiding out. after three hours he has come up with nothing and only an eighth the way down the list. 'Where the hell is he?' Gibbs growls to himself. Gloria senses his frustration and wanders over from where she is analysing fingerprints for another agent to massage his neck and calm him down. The frustrated agent relaxes slightly, just enough to satisfy Gloria. He opens a document on the computer. _I hope Tony and Abby are doing okay._ He types.

**I'm sure they are fine**. She types back leaning over his shoulders

_Can't shift the feeling that something is wrong_

**Welcome back to parenthood. **Gibbs snorts

_It's not just that. Something's wrong._

**What?**

_I don't know. That's the problem. _

**I know. But we can't really do anything about it. Except ring them in the morning. **

_We could ring them now._

**Normal people will be asleep. Especially eight rising nine year olds. Hint, hint. It's two in the morning.**

_I need to know they're okay. I need to know NOW!_

**Unless something comes up. You be able to find anything out until the morning anyway. Get some sleep. You've been up for three days straight. If, something has happened, IF, they will ring us. Get some sleep. In the extremely unlikely event they ring I will wake you immediately. ** To prove her point Gloria closes the document without saving it and pulls the chair away from the desk before pushing towards the cupboard where a futon is kept. Gibbs twists round to look up at Gloria who just raises an eyebrow at the stubborn man.

'I'm not going to win this one am I?' Gloria shakes her head with a fond smile. Gibb huffs but opens the cupboard and pulls it out. Gloria watches him with a watchful eye as he lies it out on the far side of her evidence table and lowers himself down on it. She walks over and spreads a blanket on top of him before completely ignoring him and returning to her evidence. By the time she picks up the fingerprints samples Gibbs is well and truly asleep.

* * *

As Gloria lays the blanket over Gibbs his desk phone rings cutting through the near silence of the squad room making the scattering agents jump. The couple who had been sleeping and had been woken at the sound glare at Mike Franks as he lumbers across the space between his and Gibbs' desk. 'Special Agent Gibbs' desk.' He growls into the phone refraining from adding the _what the hell do you want_ that is evident in his tone. He listens for a couple of minutes before throwing down the handset onto its cradle and bolting downstairs to Gloria's lab.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

In Abby's room in Gibbs' house she watches as Kate attempts to relax and settle into the spare bed. Kate keeps tossing and turning under the covers while her mind races going over the story she had heard from her friend, her boss and his son and her friend/surrogate grandfather. Abby stays still in her bed, covered by her favourite bat and coffin patterned duvet. If Kate wasn't so focused on herself she would know that Abby's mind is also racing because normally, sleeping Abby is similar to awake Abby, always moving and active. Abby stares at the luminous star covered ceiling. A knock sounds at the door and Gibbs pokes his head in to look. 'Everything okay?' He asks. Both girls take it differently. Kate replies in the affirmative.

'I will be.' Abby assures him.

'Where's Mozo?' He asks referring to Abby's second favourite toy. She shrugs still looking up at the ceiling.

'Dunno. Tony might have him.' Gibbs shakes his head.

'Tony doesn't have him.'

'He's probably at my flat then. I'll be fine Gibbs.' Gibbs nods

'Sleep Tight Abby girl. Kate.'

'You too, Gibbs.' Kate replies back. The two women go back to their original actions.

'Stop tossing Todd.' Abby throws a cushion at her friend who grabs it and throws it back.

'You can't just expect me to absorb this and go straight to sleep.'

'Err, yes I can.'

'What's up?'

'What do you mean?'

'Abby, when I stayed around your place you didn't stop moving. Now you're perfectly still, so what's up?'

'To make you and Timmy understand Tony and Gibbs is making all of us relive time we really don't want to. You have to understand, Kate, that when Tony came to us he was in a really bad place and he has tried really hard to keep away from it.'

'Bad things are still to come aren't there?'

'The worst for both Gibbs and Tony.'

'And you.'

'Yeah.' Another knock on the door stop the conversation. 'Yeah Gibbs?' Abby calls out.

'Mozo's here.' Abby bounces out of bed and over to the door where Gibbs is standing holding a monkey.

'Mozo.' She holds it tightly to her chest. Kate's eyes widen at the obvious paternal love in Gibbs' eyes.

'Back to bed Abby.' Abby playfully punches the older man.

'You get some sleep mister and not just in that chair.' Gibbs turns and leaves the two women. 'Or under that boat.' Abby shouts after him.

* * *

McGee changes into a pair of Tony's joggers and an Ohio state t-shirt and climbs into the large double bed in Gibbs' spare room. He looks around at the rather Spartan room and decides that it almost completely in keeping with his mental image of Gibbs' house. A soft knock at the door tells McGee that Ducky wans to enquire about his feelings and confusion. 'Come in Ducky.' He calls softly keeping in mind that Tony's room is nearby.

'You don't need to worry so much about noise. Anthony is deep asleep.' Ducky says just as quietly as he walks over to perch on the bed.

'So we are you keeping your voice down then?'

'Touché, my dear boy. How are you feeling?'

'Confused.' McGee states simply making himself comfortable at the headboard.

'About what?'

'Why Abby is so distressed? I mean all this is about Tony and Gibbs. Yeah I get that she is his best friend and basically his sister but I don't get why she is upset now.'

'That's because the distressing bit is still to come. Abby, she was an intrinsic part in the next part of the story. But that is for tomorrow Timothy. Try and keep your thoughts quiet and peaceful to allow yourself to get to sleep.'

'But Ducky, now I know half of it. I want to know the rest. I need to know the rest.' The elderly medical examiner sighs.

'I know you do Timothy. And I think you need to know the rest too. But you have to wait. Rushing the story forward will hinder us more than it will help. You see Timothy, the story is actually helping Jethro, Anthony and Abigail as much as it informing you of their past. They need to tell this story as much as you need to hear it. It will be painful both to tell and to hear. But you, me, Katelyn, the rest of the agents, we all need to be there for all three of them. The others by being themselves. Us three by being supportive.'

'I think I understand Ducky. But I don't get why it's taken this long for it to come out.'

'That is very simple, my dear boy.' McGee waits for Ducky to finish.

'Well Ducky?' he presses gently.

'Some people were incarcerated, others went into hiding and then there were Tony, Jethro, Abby, Gloria and Myself who were all closely involved. We hoped that it might all just go away. Naïve as it may have been.'

'No I don't think so Ducky. Abby and Tony were just kids. You, Gibbs, Gloria, you wouldn't want to talk abut it in case one of them overheard right?' Ducky smiles at the pure logic from the technical expert. He claps him on the shoulder and rises from the bed.

'Good night Timothy.' Ducky leaves the room and closes the door.

'Good night Ducky.'


	21. Chapter 21 FL

**Chapter 21**

Tony and Abby stand in line to attention as the commanding officer divvy up tasks to the cadets. 'Cadets Gibbs and Sciuto.'

'Yes sir.' The two chorus in answer.

'Get some sleep.' They exchange bemused glances from their separate places in the line.

'Permission to ask a question sir?' Abby asks tentatively.

'Go ahead.'

'Why?' A glare similar to Gibbs' is levelled at her.

'You will go to the my office. The pair of you will nap in there. Understood?'

'Yes sir.' At a single movement from the officer's head Abby and Tony break ranks and head towards the CO's office. The Commanding Officer waits for them to move out of both earshot and sightline before addressing all the other cadets.

'Cadet Gibbs' biological father has been spotted outside of the grounds scouting our defences.' The cadets shifts nervously under the officer's glare. 'I know of the rumours going around regarding Cadets Gibbs and Sciuto. It is true that Cadet Gibbs' blood father is not worthy of being called a father and that he is a criminal. It is also true that he has made a couple of attempts to regain custody of Cadet Gibbs. This must not be allowed. And we need your help. You need to be vigilant and aware at all times. You must make sure that all newcomers, both adult _and_ child, have no intention in regards to Cadets Gibbs and Sciuto. You must report anyone who has undue interest in either one, especially if you are approached when on liberty. Is this understood?'

'Yes sir.' All the cadets chorus.

'One more thing. Cadets Sciuto and Gibbs must not know of this.' A cadet, Rachael, sticks her hand up. 'Cadet Wilson, you have a question.'

'Sir, by sending Cadets Gibbs and Sciuto off before telling us this. Won't they be suspicious? I mean they are two of the smartest here.'

'You raise a good point. If they ask, simply state we are raising security features. But I doubt they will.'

Abby and Tony lie side by side under the desk in the CO's office. Abby rolls onto her side to face her surrogate brother. 'Tony.' The young boy doesn't reply. 'Tony.' Abby demands. He slides his eyes over to look at her but doesn't move anything else. 'He knows you're here, right?' Tony nods once. 'And we've been planning a break out to test security.' Tony nods again. 'Wait a sec.' Abby scrambles up and grabs a couple of papers off the top of the desk.

'Abby.' Tony hisses sending nervous glances to the door. she lands back on the floor with a thud and a massive grin on her face.

'The CO was talking to one of the Staff Sergeants who has a hunting cabin up near Fisher Brook. The CO has one too. apparently they're neighbours.' Abby smooth's out one of the papers, a map, on the floor between the two of them. She points to a couple of small squares on the map. 'The cabins are here and here. We've already got plans to bust out of this joint.' Tony begins to giggle. Abby raises her eyebrow.

'Bust out of this joint?' He giggles. 'Abs, you've been watching to much gangster films.' Abby joins in with the giggling. It takes them a good few seconds to calm down. 'When do we go?'

'After they check on us. The sooner, the better.'

'What about the security at the cabins?'

'Barely any. Hunting cabins Tony.' Excitement tinges Abby's voice. Both of them pour over the plans and maps to find out a route that would keep them covered from any cameras and unwelcome eyes. As soon as footsteps approach, Abby returns the papers to their original spots and they lie down to stimulate sleep. They listen to the door opening and two people sticking their heads in to check on to the two children. Hopkins and Sanderson exchange glances knowing full well that neither child is actually sleeping.

'Think they'll break out soon?' Sanderson asks.

'It's what I would do.'

* * *

Gibbs and Gloria stand in front of one of the monitors in the forensic lab. Gibbs nervously taps his fingers on the desk. Amused Gloria keep glancing from the screen to his fingers and back again. Gibbs is well aware that she is doing so but refrains from commenting. They keep looking through pictures but Gibbs suddenly points at the screen. 'Go back. And again. There.' The picture now on screen has a man, who looks like a much older version of Tony, half obscured by a woman in the foreground. Gibbs stares at the screen. Gloria nudges him to snap him out of his trance. Gibbs shakes his head to clear it just as Tom Morrow enters the lab.

'He's definitely there then?' The Director asks to inform the pair of his presence.

'Yup.' Gibbs nods turning. 'But he won't be for long.' Gloria senses the waves of the tense emotions rolling of the agent. 'I won't let him.' Gibbs turns back to the screen. Gloria types a series of commands into the computer and pictures line up behind the first all with the man featured in the first.

'Don't do anything stupid.' Tom mutters. 'I don't want him taken away from you.' Mike joins them in the lab.

'He's a fugly.' The gruff agent states.

'Yeah.' Gibbs absentmindedly agrees. Gloria signs something to Gibbs and he nods kissing her on the cheek. 'I will, Gloria. I will.' He stares at the computer screen focusing on the picture. His blue eyes harden to a cool-blue steel colour. If the senior agents and forensic technician didn't know any better, they would say that a murderous intent was evident. It's a good job that they know better. Gibbs strides from the lab and the three adults left behind exchange glances.

'I do not want to be DiNozzo senior when an angry Gibbs is on my tail.' Mike mutters.

'I heard that Mike!' Gibbs yells. The man in question grins. The younger man sticks his head back into the lab. 'Are you coming or not?'

'Hold your horses Probie. Hold your horses.'


	22. Chapter 22

**__****A/N:- You sneaky reviewers... you edged me past both the 100 and 200 landmarks reviews. Therefore it is up to me to dedicate the following ****_chapter to All Of You simply because it is will far too much hassle to route out the individual reviews! Well Done and enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

By the time Tony pulls himself out of bed and down into the kitchen, Kate and McGee are both up and moving around. 'Where's Abby?'

'Still sleeping.' Kate replies. 'Coffee?' Tony nods and gestures to the cupboard next to the coffee maker.

'Mine's in there. Make sure it's not set to stomach burner.' McGee raises an eyebrow.

'Gibbs' coffee is almost tar.' Kate stage whispers in McGee's ear. Tony grins.

'Ducky still asleep as well?' McGee nods. 'So is Dad. Ducky talk to either of you?'

'Me.'

'Gibbs came and spoke to me.'

'And by extension Abby.' Tony mutters as he accepts the cup of coffee from Kate. He gives her a weak version of his signature smile. 'Cheers.' He pulls a slight face.

'Creamer?'

'Vanilla please. Hazelnut doesn't go well with Tylenol.' Kate smiles at his attempt of brevity. 'Have you two had breakfast?' Kate shakes her head.

'We were going to get some in.' Tony's eyes widen unintentionally.

'No.' He states. 'That ain't gonna happen. But you are going to get some groceries. I think.' Tony stands as Kate places the creamer on the table. He heads over to the fridge and cupboards. He glances over his shoulder. 'Notebook.' He prompts them. McGee fishes his out. Over the next ten minutes, Tony lists off the various products that need replenishing in the Gibbs household. 'Dad will give you the money when you get back.' He states as he ushers them out of the house. As the door closes he starts beaming. 'They are so scared of you.' Gibbs steps out of hiding smiling.

'Yup. 2nd B for-'

'Bastard. I know' Tony rolls his eyes. 'And that's mine.' He snaps as Gibbs reaches for the cup. Tony swiftly crosses to the table and snatches up the cup and creamer. He pours some into the coffee and stirs it in. He gives his father a big superior beam.

'Why did you send them out for half that crap? We still have some.'

'Because we need it.'

'No we don't.'

'But we will.' Gibbs lets out a bark of laughter.

'Get going then.' Tony sticks his tongue out at his father but begins preparing breakfast for everyone.

* * *

By the time McGee and Kate arrive back at the house, Tony has everything laid out ready for them and Abby and Ducky both have risen and are partaking in their early morning drinks. 'Took your time.' Gibbs states gruffly.

'Be nice, papa bear.' Abby punches him in the arm. Tony smirks at the two members of his family.

'Dig in you two.' The detective tells them. 'And drink your coffee Dad. You're grumpy with out it.'

'How old are you?' Gibbs retorts.

'Never too old to be your son.' Abby grins waiting for Gibbs' comeback, as does everyone else. The second eldest in the room stays quiet. Tony smirks taking it to be a conceded victory. Gibbs gives his son a patented Gibbs' Glare but the younger man just shrugs it off. 'Eat up and save your stomach lining.' Tony fills his plate and wanders through to the living room. 'Coming Abs?'

'Hell yeah.' Abby grabs her plate and follows her brother.

'Where are you going?' McGee asks. The TV is switched on and Gibbs growls.

'I thought I unplugged that thing.'

'Abby and Tony.' Ducky states as he nurses another cup of tea. Gibbs pulls a face and directs a small glare at the two agents. Both stay sitting at the table. Gibbs internally smirks at the pair staying at the table. Both of them are surprised as they start eating the spread. They didn't expect it to be so good. Ducky and Gibbs both exchange smug looks as the two young agents dig in hungrily.

'Tone!"

'What?'

'I think they're enjoying your food.'

'Good.' Tony's tone informs them that he does not want to be disturbed until he says otherwise.

* * *

In the living room Tony and Abby exchange amused glances. They aren't even watching the TV but instead they're working on small woodwork projects. 'I don't believe he falls for it every time.' She whispers.

'Thanks to my magic persona of TV show and movie whizz.' Tony whispers back in a Sean Connery impression. Abby giggles. 'It does help that we always choose shows he's going to hate. Like…' He gestures to the screen.

'We are going to be busted soon.' Tony shrugs.

'I know. But it won't be for a while.' He soothes his sister. 'We should be able to get this done.' Abby watches as the young detective expertly smoothing some lines and exaggerating others with the sandpaper. He gently blows the dust away from the wooden sculpture making sure it's away from their food. Her eyes narrow.

'You're stalling.' She accuses quietly. Tony nods unashamedly. He looks into her eyes.

'Do you really want to go through it all again?' Abby screws her face up.

'Well…no… but we need to. To put it behind us.'

'I know.' Tony murmurs so quietly, Abby can barely hear him. 'Doesn't mean I have to like it.'

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs and Ducky appear at the door to the living room to see the two surrogate siblings curled up together and finishing up their breakfasts. Gibbs narrows his eyes knowing for sure that the pair of them are up to something. But as he quickly scans the room he can't quite put his finger on the problem. 'Ready?' He asks his son. The pair lock gazes and Tony slowly nods. The team leader examines both his "kids". He looks over his shoulder to the agents in the kitchen and as soon as he does so both Tony and Abby dissolve into giggles. Ducky sighs heavily and enters the room to sit near to Tony. 'You two.' Gibbs barks not referring either pair. Kate and McGee comes through from the kitchen and Tony and Abby stop laughing.


	23. Chapter 23 FL

**Chapter 23**

Abby and Tony carefully open the office door to see if anyone is nearby. It's clear so the two kids slip out and scurry down the corridor trying to keep out of the cameras and away from everybody. They reach the doors to the main yard without any difficulty and pause. They peek out of the windows by the side of the door to see how many people are out there. They turn and slide down the walls to they are facing each other but out of sight from the cadets and officers in the yard. 'Seventeen cadets and five officers.' Abby murmurs as the wheels turn in her head.

'I don't think I can do this.' Tony whispers. Abby's head snaps up.

'Why?'

'What if he finds us?'

'We're young and agile. And we're fast. Besides Uncle Jefro and Uncle Tomorrow and Uncle Mike all have helped teach us survival skills. We have the edge.' Abby states confidently and quietly.

'I don't know.' Tony whispers.

'Come on. Jefro always asks you about how to get out of things. How do we get out of this one?' Distracted from his feelings Tony twists round to look out of the window again. He glances over at Abby.

'Easy peasy lemon squeezy.' Abby grins back.

'So what do we do?'

* * *

Gibbs, Mike and Tom Morrow drive up the front approach to check inspect, for themselves, what they've done to stop DiNozzo entering. Parking near to the front door, they climb out of the agency sedan and simultaneously, two cadets and an officer step through the front door. At the Officer's request, they hand over the keys and the two Cadets search through the car to check for anything out of place. The three agents exchange pleased glances. 'Nice measures.' Morrow comments. The officer doesn't reply except for raising an eyebrow.

'Director Tom Morrow. NCIS. Special Agents Franks and Gibbs.' Morrow shows his badge

'Gibbs?'

'Tony's my adopted son. Yes.' Tom lifts his eyebrow. 'At least he will be in…' Gibbs glances at his watch. 'Four weeks, yesterday.'

'His birthday.' The officer states. Gibbs smirks knowingly. 'I may have taken a peek at his file.' The officer concedes.

'What's the status?'

'Inside, Gibbs.' Morrow states as the cadets move from the car to stand neither side of the officer.

'Clear?'

'Yes sir. Everything is in order sir.'

'Return the keys.' The younger cadets steps forward with her hand stretched out palm facing skywards and the keys resting gently in the middle. Mike swipes the keys from her and pockets them, giving her a tight smile. 'Come in gentlemen.'

* * *

Gibbs watches as Mike and Morrow settle themselves into chairs but he stays standing and leans against a wall. RIMA's commanding officer enters the office and casts his eyes around at the walls and paperwork. 'Sorry about not meeting in my office. Abby and Tony were sent to take a nap in there.'

'Why?' Gibbs asks.

'Because they both were up half the night.'

'How come?' Mike asks.

'Two severe nightmares. Abigail took Tony outside, two staff sergeants went with them and Mr DiNozzo was spotted on the other side of the outside perimeter fence.'

'And Tony didn't sleep a wink after that.' Gibbs states bluntly. The officer nods quietly. Gibbs narrows his eyes. 'What is it?'

'I don't think either have slept.'

'When did you send them?'

'An hour ago.'

'Take us to them.' Morrow demands and rises. The Commanding Officer nods and leads them out of the office.

* * *

Tony leads Abby around the edge of the yard keeping low under the windows. Tony suddenly pauses under an open window and Abby, not noticing, bumps into him. 'Tony.' She whines quietly.

'Shh.' He hisses.

'Do you know what the dreams were?' Gibbs' voice floats out of the window.

'No, Agent Gibbs. I believe only Abigail knows.'

'Abby. She prefers Abby.' The two children grin at the hard tone.

'That told him.' Abby mouths.

'If daddy's here, shouldn't we stay?' Tony whispers to her. The raven haired girl shakes her head ferociously.

'All the more reason to go. Papa bear will find us.' She states proudly.

'What about Mama Bear?'

'Mummy will help. I promise. Tony I promised to look after you.'

'And I you.' Tony lifts his chin up and squares his shoulders imitating Gibbs' marine stance, only crouched.

'This is the only way you can do that.' Abby stares into Tony's eyes, hers displaying all the sincerity she can. Tony capitulates easily turning away. Abby grins in victory. Tony shakes his head knowing exactly what Abby is doing. Manipulating him into doing exactly what she wants.

'Come on.' He whispers over his shoulder. 'Can't we at least leave him a message?'

'Already did, before we left the office.'

'Good.' Tony murmurs soundlessly. He heads off moving as softly and efficiently as a cat. Abby marvels at his movements wondering how in the world he can moves like that after only a few months away from captivity. Or maybe it's because of the lifetime of captivity before her papa bear rescued him she muses silently to herself. Tony leads her through the campus of RIMA to a secluded area of the fence.

'This is in the opposite direction of where we want to go.' She hisses as Tony manipulates the wire. 'How do you do that?' Tony grins at her over his shoulder.

'I learned a few tricks from _him_.' Tony bends the strands so there is just a big enough for them to get through. He allows Abby to slip though first before he follows and closes the gap. 'Besides if _he_ manages to follow, we need him to go in the wrong direction. He taught me enough to hide in plain sight.'

* * *

_**A/N:- Nothing to do with this story but I have been working on a completely different fic for the past few days and therefore will the sporadic**__** (even more so) with uploading of this one. I will try to keep updating as often as I can but no promises. Look out for it because it's a Tibbs Family affair.**_


End file.
